Houroujinken
by Xenter
Summary: Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of the Wandering Fist, took Naruto from his home village and taught him martial arts along with three others. How will they match up with those that followed the Protecting and Killing Fist? Multi x-Over. Naruto Uzumaki, Son Goku, Maya Natsume and Monkey D. Luffy. Story become Naruto-centric later on. This is NarutoxRenka only!
1. Meet the Disciples

**Houroujinken (The Wandering Fists)**

**Disclaimer:** Take place in Kenichi Universe, I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

**M-Rated:** Due to the ending of this, you will see why later…

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

This story is a rewrite and being reorganized as a single plotline (there will be changes). **_Shadow of Yomi _**is also being rewritten as a standalone as well, with some background connection to this one. All Epic Stories are being break down into standalone book Saga. Sorry about that, I just get bored half way of writing long series! I have plenty of ideas how it go toward the end of the manga (600+). Let met complete this one quickly as there some major changes.

**Note:** This is mostly Naruto's saga so I put it under NarutoxKenichi crossover. There are some elements from other anime as well.

* * *

**=[The Wandering Fists]=  
Meet the Disciples**

"Where did Jiraiya-sensei go?" the silver-haired eight year old asked. She was carrying an extra-long nodachi in one hand. The sword was named **Reiki**. It was an heirloom of the deceased Natsumi family. The blade length was incredibly long, to the point that unsheathing it seemed impossible even at arm lengths. Yet the girl, and her masters, can unsheathe it without much difficulty

"Ero-Sennin… hmmm… he went to do his **_research_**with Ero-Hermit," the blonde-haired teen answered, putting an emphasis on the word research. He was wearing a hita-ate with the word "shinobi" engraved on the metal plate in front, while slurping down noodles like there was no tomorrow. He finally looked up at her after swallowing.

"Do you want to something to eat Maya-chan?" he asked with a small grin. Maya sighed and wondered how did she end up with two perverted master? Kami must have hated her, but there was no time to be frowning. She smiled a little and nodded, accepting the offer.

"Omphm… this stuff is good," the gravity defying black-haired teen called out with a mouthful. He was still stuffing his orifice with absurd amount of foods while chewing, and swallowing all at the same time. A bulged slid down his throat as he finally gasped for air.

"MEEAAATT!" a screams by another person sat in the same spot with group. He had normal black hair, with a straw hat pressing it down. His slightly stretched arms were wrapped around the pile of meats like a snake, and the piles of juicy flesh decreased its size gradually.

"ufff.. That's mine, luffy you bastard!" the muscular black haired teen called out with agitation while grabbing the bone on one end of a large chunk of meat. Luffy, on the other hand, held tight on a different end. They were playing tug of war.

"Nani?" Luffy said with absentminded. Maya sighed after checking out the scene. She was technically the oldest of them all, but in her current suppressed state, she was currently the youngest. By using her own developed technique **_Natsume-Style: Form Refinement_** via the basis of **_Food Honor_** taught by one of her masters. She was able to manipulate her body, so that it took on an appearance of an 8 year old, all in order to conserve her Ki energy. She wasn't a Ki monster like Goku, or had inhuman Ki regenerations like Naruto, thus she had to use the said techniques to compensate for her own short coming.

Maya channeled some of her Ki-energy into one of her hand, and rotated her wrist a little, flickering her finger in the motion while tapping on the piece of meat that was pulled back and forth right in front of her. The piece that was being used in the tug of war was separated through the middle into two equal halves. Both newly created pieces immediately disappeared in a blur, and its bones replaced their spot before subjected to gravity.

Maya shifted a little on the piece of cloth that been used as a picnic blanket to get more confortable. In front of her was enough foods for dozens adults. Across of her sat Naruto and Goku side by side, and to her side and opposite of Goku was Luffy. These were her family member, she had spent almost a decade with them on this isolated island, and her four fathers, or masters as they were called during training, had taught her Martials Arts and swordplay. They were one drunkard, one neglected and two perverts… Sorry, one out-in-the-open pervert and one self-proclaimed _super_ pervert.

Maya quickly stabbed the hand that was trying to grab the steaming piece of meat in front of her with one of her needles before returning it back to its hidden place in one swift motion.

"Itai!" Luffy yelled out while rubbing the offending hand. It leaked a small drop of blood before starting to heal itself. Maya smiled, and looked down at the meat below. Unfortunately only the afterimage of the meat remained as she had saved from one monster, only for another to nick it while she was distracted. Naruto chuckled as he finished one more cup of noodle.

"Just because you look so darn adorable, doesn't mean we'll go easy on you, Maya-chan," Naruto grinned childishly before grabbing another cup of ramen from the pyramid piles by his side. He poured some water into it before resealing it again. The blond-haired teen held it in both of his hand, channeling energy into his palm. The energy passed through the container, and heated up the water enclosed in the cup. After a few minutes, steam erupted from the cup, and the food was ready to be consumed by his bottomless pit.

"I really wish you didn't use that technique for instant ramen," Maya said with a frown. Naruto eyed her little and then shrugged.

All her brothers devoured food in large quantity. It would have shocked anyone at their age even before their training in **_Food Immersion_** technique, devised by one their masters. Maya picked up an apple in front of her. She rubbed it till it was shiny. She looked at her reflection in the fruit and frowned as she remembered that faithful day, where her life was changed.

**[Maya Natsume, 9 years ago]**

"Shin-nii… Tou-san… Kaa-san…" the silver-haired eight years old ran through the woods with her ancestral blade, the **Reiki**, held tight in both of her small hands. Just a few days before, she was happy, contended with her life, and believed nothing could ever go wrong. Being born into one of the 12 Founding Families of Swordmaster, each with their own unique ability, Maya was an exception as she processed great talent for swordsmanship. Her family, the Natsumi, practiced the techniques called the **Dragon's Gates** with the heirloom in her hand. It acted as a catalyst to open the 8th and final gates of the skill. With that gate opened, the user was capable of negating the any Martials Artist's abilities or techniques. Unfortunately, because of this, her family became distrusted in the community, and isolated as more time went by.

The other families had finally declared her clan's powers was an abomination, detrimental to the martial world, even though they all descended from the same ancestry, **Susanoo**. Even if her family was the strongest, but one cannot take on elevens. Being out numbered, and with nowhere to turn, her mother handed her Reiki and told her to escape.

Maya ran with her brother from the carnage that would soon litter her family home. She wanted to stand by her parents' side till the end, but they wouldn't allow it, pointing out that as long as her brother and she survived, the Natsume's legacy will never be extinguished. So like a good child, she and her brother escaped. It was only a few days later that their enemies finally caught up to them near the edge of a cliff. Her brother, in his haste, threw her off with Reiki while he attempted to halt the enemies' advances. In the moment of her fall, probably to her death, Maya never once screamed as she watched her brother battled with his last breath. Every movement her brother exerted was engraved into her mind as she fell further away.

Battered and bruised in the fall through the trees below. Maya lay in the dirt upright, battling her unconscious to stay awake. She could see a small shadow of the cliff side's battle, and her brother has finally fallen under their blade before the attackers jumped off the edge in pursuit. Maya couldn't move as her tiny body didn't follow her command anymore. She thought she would die then, but fate dictated otherwise. She met him…

A shadow passed over as she looked up from her down position, and saw a person leaning over her, blocking out the light. The person looked up at her attackers. He moved toward them as Maya slipped slowly into darkness. She could hear the agony screams as they were being killed.

Maya woke up in a small straw bed. It was weaved together neatly. She could smell the fresh grass in the air as she struggled to sit upright. It was painful as her muscles ached. Her small body was bandaged all over. In her small hand she still held onto the Reiki. She felt the sweat in her palm, indicating she had never once let it go.

Maya looked around the room. It was a small hut made from grass, straws and tree branches. She struggled to get up and out of the bed, but her body wasn't reacting like it should. Maya moved toward the only doorway as a blond-haired boy entered. He was a year or two younger than her. He frozed and blinked at her with his whiskered face, and grinned before ran back outside and shouted.

"Master, Ero-Sennin hime-chan's awake!" Maya heard that and felt flustered a bit at the nickname.

"I told you to stop calling me that, gaki," was the annoyed reply.

"Dugu, your little student is up and about, you should go check on her," was the statement made by the same voice.

A tall man, drenched in black coat, with complete matching set of hood and mask, covering half of his face entered the hut. His cold, empty black eyes had a glance at her as she flinched on reflex. Unconsciously, she was stepping backward while holding her sword in defensive stance. The blond-haired boy was behind him leaning to the side, trying to get a clearer view. The man had an ominous aura around him that screamed dangerous. He eyed her for a short time, then nodded, and exited the room, leaving the still frozen Maya and boy behind.

The boy stood in front of her, waving his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"

"…"

"Hello?" Naruto waved his hand in Maya's face, trying to illicit a response. When it failed, he exited the hut.

"Master Dugu killed her Ero-Sennin!"

"I told you to stop calling me that, for that, no more Ramen for a month!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**[Naruto Uzumaki, 10 years ago]**

Six years old Naruto was running through the street of his home village. He didn't understand why people calling him a monster, and a demon. He only knew that he was an orphan, and had no clue who was his parents. As he ran past the corner, he quickly turned and hid behind a dumpster, allowing the enraged mob to pass. Naruto sighed and rubbed his arms and legs. They were bruised, but unusually large and muscled for a six year old. He never understood why he could heal so quickly, and his stamina almost endless.

"You're quiet fast one aren't you gaki?" a voice behind him said.

Naruto tilted his head back and looked up. A man was crouching on top of the fence that he was leaning on. The man was wearing strange wooden sandals. Naruto stood up from his spot to see the strange person more clearly. That person had spiky white hair, tied back in a pony-tail. His face had red marking that ran down from both of his eyes, and he dressed in what looked like a green ninja outfit with mesh amour, completed with hand guard, forehead protector and a giant scroll on his back.

"Are you a ninja?" The blond-haired kid asked after a moment of thought.

"The correct term is Shinobi gaki. And yes I'm a Shinobi," the white hair man answered, looking at the boy.

"What does gaki mean?" Naruto questioned.

The crouching white hair man frowned and muttered something by himself before speaking up: "It means brat. Now, you looked quite strong… do you want to be a Shinobi?"

"I can be a ninja? Awesome!" Naruto yelled excitedly before getting a smack on his head. It forced him out of his excitement. The white spiky hair man didn't even moved, but a bump on Naruto's head indicated otherwise.

"The term is Shinobi… so what you say?" Naruto rubbed his head and bowed like those in a movie: "Hai, Master."

"Call me Jiraiya-sensei or Gama-Sennin."

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto corrected.

"What's your name gaki?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto answered truthfully.

'An Uzumaki huh, no wonder his body isn't normal,' Jiraiya thought after hearing the name.

'He's a great disciple materials, and he looked like Minato as well,' Jiraiya remembered his previous student who had passed away.

"Okay, first order of business. We're going to female bath house for some **_stealth_** training," Jiraiya commanded in an all serious tone.

Naruto blinked a few times before muttering to himself: "Ero-Sennin."

"What did you say gaki?" the Ero-Sennin heard the low voice.

"Nothing," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head and thought: 'Great, I got a pervert for a master.'

**[Son Goku, 8 years ago]**

"Who are you supposed to be grampa?" the black-haired child asked the old man, who was hiding in the bush and viewing the opened beach with many bouncy things playing volley ball.

"Ehehehe? I'm just an old man, here for a great view," old pervert answered. There was a drop of blood coming down from his nose as he viewed the object of just through the binocular.

'Come to papa,' he thought lustfully.

The gravity defying black-haired kid tilted his head a bit. He didn't understand what the old man was doing, or why he was hiding in the bush. "Wouldn't a view be better if you move closer?" The boy asked innocently.

"Ehehehe, it would, wouldn't it," the old pervert replied before removing his eyes from the binocular and turned toward the kid. "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Son Goku," the eight year old boy replied with a smile.

"So your name is Son? Was one of your parents drunk when they named you?" the old hermit asked with a hint of sarcasm.

The boy shook his head before speaking up with sad eyes.

"No, my name is Goku, but my grampa called me Son Goku all the time… and I don't know my parents."

"Then go back to your grampa then, and stop bothering me… eheheh," the old pervert said before resuming his view.

The black hair boy looked down the ground.

"I can't, grampa had passed away. I won't bother you anymore." Goku picked up what looked like a rock. He carried it over his head and walked away. The old pervert quickly broke off from his perversion, and gazed at the retreating form of the child before he noticed his buddy was being carried off.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" the old man shouted.

"Huh? I was going to eat this," the boy replied, and the geezer sweated a little.

"You can't eat that, he's not food!"

"Huh? But I caught him and he's look editable," Goku said innocently, and was looking confused.

"Give him back and I will get you something else to eat," the old man offered a compromise. Goku nodded and threw the turtle back to the hermit, causing the old man crashed into the ground by the impact and weight.

"Ufffph… I forgot how much you weight," the pervert muttered. 'Hang on, you weight nearly half a ton, how did an kid lift you over his head let alone threw it without any visible strain?'

"There he is! That's the panty thief!" Several females were approaching the old man.

'Oh shoot,' was the grim thought went through his perverted mind. He couldn't get up quick enough and… One beating later and the mass dispersed again.

Goku just stood there the whole time with one of his fingers in his mouth, and his stomach rumbled a bit. A few of the females chatted to him during the beat down, telling him not to become like the geezer.

"You're not very strong are you?" Goku asked innocently.

The old hermit master sighed and stood up. He brushed off the sand and dirts on his Hawaiian shirt, wiping his bloody nose. "Ehehehehe, great size and very soft," the pervert grinned as he remembered the feeling of his hands on each one of his attackers' asset.

Goku tilted his head a bit in confusion before asking: "Can we go eat now?"

"Kids these days, no patience, do you want to become a turtle hermit?"

"Hermit? Why would I want to learn to become a turtle!" Goku shouted, ignoring the Hermit part since he didn't know the word.

"Not a turtle, a Turtle Hermit, a martial artist!" The hermit corrected before lifting the half a ton turtle with one hand over his shoulder without any strain.

Goku opened his eyes wide at the feat and yelled "Wow! I can't do that with just one hand. You're really strong!"

"Of course, I'm a martial artist," The old man said with pride.

"I want to be a martial artist too then!" Goku announced eagerly.

"Eheheheh, follow me now, and you shall be a martial artist," The old man nodded.

"Yay…. Ummm mister," Goku asked.

"I'm your master now, so called me Master Roshi," Roshi, the Turtle Hermit, stated.

"Master Roshi… I know artist is someone who paints stuff, but what's a martial?" The young disciple questioned causing Roshi to fall on the ground comically.

**[Monkey Luffy, 9 years ago]**

"So hungry…." The black hair boy muttered while dozing off. He had been floating in a barrel at sea for some time.

"Then learn how to fish, young lad," the voice called nearby.

"Nani? Who said that?" the boy stood up in his floating barrel, and nearly fell out before struggling to balance it as he held on to his straw hat. It was the only object left of his home. He had left the island a few months ago seeking a great adventure by sneaking onto a fishing boat. While dozing off in one of the barrel, somehow he was flung overboard, and stranded at sea afterward. The boy looked around and saw a blond-haired man with exaggerated mustaches. His eyes were covered with a pitch black glasses, and he was standing on top of the ocean surface… no, he was standing on a piece of driftwood, and in middle of nowhere.

"Sugoi! How do you do that?" the boy said with stars in his eyes. The man chuckled at the goofy boy.

"With hard work and training, what sort of training are you doing?"

"I wasn't training… what's training? I was sleeping and somehow end up here," the boy said with a frown.

"Oh, I thought it was training. At your age, I was fighting bears, climbing mountains… good times," the man said with nostalgia. The black-haired boy's eyes widen and yelled, nearly falling out of his floating barrel.

"That sooooo cool! I want to fight bears!" The boy declared but his tummy interrupted before he said in a low tone: "Sooo… hungry…"

The man chuckled, seeing the boy's antic, and crouched down from his spot. He watched the surface of the ocean intensively for a less than minute. The boy looked at him half lazily thinking about food, and saw the old man's hand blurred for a bit. The water nearby erupted in a small geyser obscuring the view. When it stopped, there was a fish in his muscular hand. His piece of driftwood drifted closer to the boy's barrel, and he handed the young boy the fish. It wasn't raw, as it seemed to be cooked.

"Eat up, you will need your strength for training," the man said with a smile. The boy looked at the fish in his hand. It was cooked… how? He didn't take more than a second to check the fish before biting into it. The fish was tender, and fairly salty.

"I'm Ichiryuu, you can called me Master. What is my disciple name?" the muscular man asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy grinned.

'Oh… an inheritor of D., that is quiet rare now days. I doubt the kid even knows his ancestor's legacy,' Ichiryuu thought.

A few sharks circled them before the man chuckled.

"Look like your training starts now," as Luffy gulped, eyeing the deadly creature.

**[Back to Present]**

Maya broke out her thought when Luffy and Goku started fighting over food again. How did it happen? She didn't know as she wasn't paying attention. Regardless, it happened fairly often.

"**Kaio-ken,**"Goku shouted before his body glowing a bit reddish in color. The aura was invisible to all but martial artist. His speed and strength multiplied, and he dashed toward Luffy, landing a punch into the skinnier boy's gut.

"**Tekkai,**" Luffy announced, and allowed Goku's fist to connect. The force pushed Luffy back a bit, but it dealt no damage before Luffy retaliated into the muscular boy's jaw.

"**Gomu Pistol.**" The fists sent Goku flying a few feet away. Luffy followed up, allowing his Ki to rotating around his arm.

"**Gomu Rifle,**" Luffy said, and launched the fist into Goku's midsection, sending Goku further back as the he coughed a bit of saliva from the damage.

"**Kaio-Ken Triple,**" Goku roared and sent two of his fists toward Luffy. Luffy grinned and countered with his own fists as it collided against the incoming one.

"**Gomu Bazooka**."

Their fists connected, creating a slight shockwave as they both ginning at each other before Luffy disappeared.

"**Soru,**" Luffy muttered, and attempted to kick Goku from a blind spot. Goku blocked the attack with one arm in guard position.

"**Rankyaku,**" Luffy shouted, using his blocked leg as stabilizer, and sending his other leg into an attack pattern. The Ki-enhanced kick sent Goku flying away, and crashing into the pyramid of ramen. His body smashed a few into pulped, as well as knocking Naruto's cup out of his hand. Naruto's jaw dropped, and he screamed: "YOU BASTARD!"

"**Gate of Opening**… Open," Naruto muttered under his breath before **Shunshin** next to Luffy in an attempt to send the boy flying with a kick to the head. Unfortunately, Luffy dodged in advance with his **Kenbunshoku Haki**, but he lost his hat in the attack. Before Luffy could retaliate, Naruto whirled his Ki into a ball in his palm, and slammed the palm into the into the black-haired boy side.

"Take this! **Rasengan Palm,**" Naruto shouted.

Luffy screamed as his inside felt like they being shredded by foreign Ki, and was sent collapsing a few meters. Luffy recovered and got up after a few agonizing scream, but he couldn't defend quickly enough against Goku's fist to his side. Thanked to the Rubber body techniques Taijutsu, all blunt forces damages severely reduced its power against him, but even at that, Goku's punches still hurt like hell when he using Kaoi-ken, and Luffy was send crashing further away.

Naruto quickly took this chance to attack Goku, sending flurry of punches and kicks at the muscular teen, but they were blocked and countered. Goku feeling sluggish after a while, and Naruto grinned before kneeing Goku's gut. It caused the spiky black-haired teen to bend over allowing Naruto to send him flying with an upper cut to the jaw. It destructive power was aided by Goku's own reflex.

Goku rotated upright in midair and landed on his feet. His arm was useless as it dangling on its shoulders' hinges.

"Huh? No using **Juuken **Naruto!" Goku scowled, feeling the nerves to his arms was blocked.

Naruto retorted: "Who said that?" before moving his arms into a combat stance. Ki was flowing in the tip of his fingers like a claw, and was capable of piercing his opponent's body, disrupting nerves during the exchange.

Goku grunted, allowing his Ki flow through his body. With a roar, the feeling of his arms returned as he took up a stance. Luffy groaned as he walked toward the two brothers and rivals, clutching his fist and palm together.

"Bring it on!" Luffy declared as he dashed forward.

"**Shinshun**"  
"**Gomu Galting**"  
"**Kaoi… Pistol**"  
"Stop copying my move! You bastard!"  
"Fine… Rasengan …"  
"That's my move teme! Get your own move"  
"Your name not on it"  
"That's it! I'm copyrighting my moves, dattebayo! I'm going to sue your asses!"  
"Me too, I'm copyrighting the word Pistol!"  
"I don't think you can copyright that, baka!"  
"Don't call me baka… what does baka mean?"  
"Idiot"  
"Idiot… don't call me an idiot! What does idiot mean?"

Maya watched her three surrogate brothers' match slowing turning into a verbal assaults. They probably had forgotten what they were fighting about, and the foods were now scattering all over the place due to their fighting. Maya bit down the apple she held in her hand, and continued to watch the scene.

**[Somewhere else on the Island]**

"Oh you're back. Those disciples of ours got restless and start fighting each other, well only the boys…" Ichiryuu said, pausing a moment before continuing: "I guess, Boys will be boys. How's the research?"

"Eehehehe, we got some nice picture, big bouncy one too," the old perverted hermit said before continuing looking at the pictures with more perverted thoughts.

"Got some new ideas for my new series," the white hair man nodded, looking over his notes before continuing: "Dugu, stop hiding, we all knows you are there!"

"Wasn't hiding… isn't that your job… Mr. Ninja," Dugu said in a low tone. It was almost monotonic.

"It's Shinobi damn it!" The white-haired Shinobi shouted angrily, putting away his small book.

"Okay calm down, oh yeah, I heard some interesting news," Ichiryuu interupted.

"Eheheheh," the old pervert giggled like a school girl ogling the pictures.

"Okay, The turtle's mind gone elsewhere. What's the news?" Jiraiya asked, leaning on the wall, and folded his arm.

"Ryozanpaku has a new disciple," Ichiryuu said, eyeing for any reactions from his friends and rivals.

"Oh… the follower of **Katsujinken** isn't it? They have a new disciple? Didn't the last one cause quite a problem?" Jiraiya questioned thoughtfully.

"Yes, I thought our disciples should try out their skills against theirs," Ichiryuu suggested.

"Isn't that a little mismatch? Our disciples study our arts for more than eight years now. They developed their own techniques using ours as based to fit their fighting style. They are almost Expert Class Disciples, if only they refined their techniques more. Naruto should already be there… if he starts eating properly. I think Maya-chan is already Expert Class in skills and techniques, but it's a given since she was trained personally by you..." Jiraiya said, turning toward Dugu, the undefeated swordmaster.

Dugu was deep in thought before asking: "Ryozanpaku… What's that?" with one of his eyebrow raised. Ichiryuu sweated a little. Jiraiya didn't say anything while Roshi… let's just ignore him.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Although each master has a personal disciple to train, they usually mixed them up and teach each their arts similar to Kenichi of Ryōzanpaku. Each Disciple did use the knowledge and use it to advance their personal techniques during the eight-ten years of training. Their style differs greatly from their master.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcomed!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Heading to the Mainland

**Houroujinken (The Wandering Fists)**

**Disclaimer:** This takes place in Kenichi Universe. I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

Most of these stuffs are the same as previous storyline, but I did fix up the spelling and grammar as I read over it. It was so bad before… At least I got better at writing… ahahahah… SHUTUP!

* * *

**=[The Wandering Fists]=  
Heading to the Mainland**

"So we have to go to the mainland and fight this disciple of Ryozanpaku… Why?" Naruto asked skeptically. Goku nodded with his brother while Luffy was snoozing. Maya, on other hand, was meditating in an attempt to improve her mastery over her on Ki.

"How about because we said so gaki," Jiraiya retorted. The sage was annoyed at his own disciple questioning him most of the time.

"Now, Now, there's no need for that," Ichiryuu said.

"The reason is very simple, we just want to show Ryozanpaku that's our disciples are stronger. Their last disciple's growth was astronomical that many of other masters began to believe that only Ryozanpaku can produce expert class disciples in shortest amount of time," Ichiryuu continued.

"Disciples have classes?" Naruto questioned.

Ichiryuu nodded at the blond while Jiraiya elaborated further.

"Yes, gaki, Disciples have several levels. It's the same with master. The class of disciples is their ability to grow over a period of time, and what techniques they used or produced in that period. Low-class disciples are the most common, these students often trained personally by a master like us, dwelling deeper into the master's techniques and martial arts world more than normal students."

"So we are Low-class disciple?" Goku asked after the statement. He was feeling a little down.

"Don't interrupt, Goku… also you need to relay this to Luffy when he wakes up," Ichiryuu scolded before nodding to his friend to continue the explanation.

"The next class is Middle-class disciple, unlike low-class ones, they don't mimic their master style exactly. This is because each person body structure is different, and they should develop a similar style to that of their master so they can use it utilized it fully. These disciples have to have a good intuition as well as a complete understanding their master's teaching to develop their own variation. Otherwise the result could be counter-productive, fatal at worst," Jiraiya said, eyeing each of his disciples and making sure they understand what he meant.

"High-class disciples are you four. They are those that use their master's techniques, but also develop their own techniques and fighting style. This gives them an edge in sparing or outright fight because their own unique styles can't be counter readily. Expert-class is the next step. They have to completely master their personal style.

"Hmmm… Maya is probably an Expert-class because of her Natsumi's style techniques, and she has great understanding of them. The way she efficiently used it in during the sparring section, it even gives us pauses. Of course, until her master, Dugu, said so, she still High-class disciples like you guys so no need for jealousy."

"We're not jealous!" Naruto and Goku shouted simultaneously, but Maya just smiled.

"Now, for master classes, it ranges strangely since there isn't a master of masters who can give out rank. We just assumed where we stand by fighting with each other. As far as I know, Legendary Masters are undefeated and Grand Masters are those that pushed the boundary of their arts to unknown heights. If you want to know, Roshi, Ichiryuu and I are grand masters while Dugu is a legendary master because he remains undefeated to this day," Jiraiya concluded.

"Dugu-sensei is a legendary master?" Naruto asked. He was a little surprised at the revelation.

"Wow, he's must be really strong!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes, Dugu-san created his own style and he didn't have a master to teach him how to wield a sword either. All his style is self-taught, and he is also the only known Grand Swordmaster in the world if I remembered it correctly," Ichiryuu said with a pause, letting the information to sink in his disciples' head.

"Swordmaster? Maya carried a sword around, but I never saw Master Dugu uses any sword," Goku asked curiously.

"Yeah, Dugu-sensei taught me **_Heaven and Earth_** techniques, but never any blade work at all!" Naruto commented loudly.

"That's because my Master has reached a state where his swordplay doesn't required an actual sword," Maya pointed out to clear the confusion.

Ichiryuu nodded in agreement with the silver-haired girl.

"Dugu-san has attains the philosophical level of swordsmanship without a sword. His Nine Swords style can be used to defeat any form of weapons or unarmed combat… not only that, each style is unpredictable, hence difficult to counter. Futhermore, the style itself changes according to the individual user who studied in it. Natsumi's style is actually is Nine Swords Style fitted to suit her…"

Maya was about to object since her master taught her strange swordplay style prior to her developing her own style. She wasn't sure if the teaching method was intentional or not. Maya decided she would ask her master about it.

"Aside from actually having a physical sword, Dugu-san can use anything as a lethal weapon, including a simple tree branch to a piece of paper. He once killed dozens of men with nothing but a chopstick, so don't assume Dugu-san is never armed," Ichiryuu pointed out.

Naruto and Goku gulped while Maya didn't seem that surprised.

"Dugu-san also can use Heaven and Earth Releases to create spiritual blade that capable to dealing physical damage. Those weapons are unbreakable if crafted correctly. There is a verse that Dugu-san usually says when he creates those blades…" Ichiryuu said but was interrupted by Maya.

**_I am the bone of my Sword  
Steel is my body and fire is my Blood  
I have defeated thousands of Blades  
Unaware of time, nor aware of Pains  
Withstood Loneliness, Forever waited for a Rival  
I have but one regret, for I stand above all  
So I pray, as my sorrow deepen  
Appear before me, my soul weapon_**

Maya finished the verses, and a faint glowing sword appeared in the palm of her hand. It looked like a typical katana, but the aura it gave off was unreal. Unfortunately, it shattered into glimmering shards before it form stabilized, and the shards vanished. Maya breathed heavily, trying to regain her composure.

"I shouldn't have tried that, it takes a lot of energy and concentration," Maya said with deep exhale. Her breathing still not stabilized yet.

"Yes, you shouldn't have. I only seen it once, but Dugu-san never appeared to be that tired when he summons his **_soul weapon._** The physical manifestation of a soul bonded weapon is something only Dugu-san fully understands. I could summon mine but I still unable to use it fully in battle. It's a pair of chopstick if you want to know. But Maya-chan, you were able to form it even for a few seconds, showing you have a natural bond with your soul weapon," Ichiryuu complemented. Maya just nodded. Naruto and Goku was stunned as they have no idea such a thing was possible.

"So can we learn to manifest our weapon like Maya-chan?" Naruto finally asked.

"You need perfect control of Heaven and Earth releases. Naruto can mold the two energies and have high reserved, but his control… sucks ass! So no! well, at least not at the moment. As for Goku, who uses only earth (Physical) energies, the answer is obvious."

Both Goku and Naruto looked a bit depressed.

"And I suggest they shouldn't try it either," Dugu said. He was walking toward the group.

"Incorrect verse and failure summons will cause your spiritual energy to be drained. If it becomes dangerously low, you could potentially die," Dugu said with a serious tone before turning toward his star pupil.

"Maya, you shouldn't use my verse for your summoning," Dugu scolded.

"Sorry, Master. I still can't figure out my verse correctly," Maya looked down in the ground in shame. Dugu shook his head a little and turned to Ichiryuu.

"Have you told them yet?"

"Oh right, we got side tracked," Ichiryuu said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, we'll send you four to fight with Ryozanpaku's disciple and possibly Yomi, if you run into them. Don't gang up on their disciple now as it should be a fair fight," Ichiryuu remembered the time when he fought all of his disciples simultaneously. Their team work was appalling, but Ichiryuu had a good fight none the less.

"Yomi?" Naruto and Goku questioned.

"Yomi is a group composed of disciples of members of Yami. They are all high class. As for Yami, they are grand master or above that followed the path of **Satsujinken**, the killing fist or the sword of death as opposed to Ryozanpaku's philosophy **Katsujunken**, the protecting fist or the sword of enlightenment," Ichiryuu explained.

"Master Ichiryuu, which philosophy do we followed?" Goku asked after some thought.

"Good point, we usually called ourselves **Houroujinken**, the wandering fist because we don't quiet follow either philosophy. All your masters have killed and save countless of people, either out of pity, mercy, anger or selfish gain. We simply wanders, looking out for an adventure, and furthers develop our skills in the process," Ichiryuu answered before pausing. He looked at his pupils and asked: "What is our motto?"

Naruto, Goku and Maya all shouted the motto of Horoujinken in unision. Luffy muttered something in his sleep.

"We are both Sword and Shield. As long as our resolved did not waver, then the path before us is absolute!"

"Those that followed the rules are drones. Those that questioned the rules are men," Maya added after the shouting died down. She was smiling at her masters. They nodded while Naruto eyed Maya.

"But ero-sennin said those that don't follow the rules are trash," Naruto said with confusion.

"I did, gaki, but it was just comparison to those that abandon their comrades," Jiraiya explained and cleared up the confusion. Afterward, he shouted at Naruto.

"And I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," Maya stated. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he misquoted previously.

"Yes, don't follow orders that make no sense, and do not suppress your heart if it crying out to you. You should follow the path that you lay out for yourself, not those that has been set out for you by some else, including us. We are here to teach and guide you, but remember that we do not walk your path for you. The world isn't divided in black or white, and don't abandon your friends simply because they don't follow your path. You can walk your path by yourself or with others, as all paths are different. Some will intertwine, but they all inevitably crossed over each other in the future," Ichiryuu taught his students.

All the disciples nodded, taking the lesson. Even Luffy was, in his sleep while muttering something about meat.

"Now pack up your things, we will be leaving first thing in the morning," Ichiryuu ordered. The three awaked disciples bowed and stood up. They left Luffy there.

**[The Day After]**

"That's everyone," Jiraiya stated, looking around the sandy beach. Dugu and Maya weren't in view, but their presences were felt.

"How are we getting there?" Goku asked, looking at mainland of Japan in the distance.

"Yeah, shouldn't we get a boat or something? I don't want to swim!" Naruto shouted. He still remembered the time when Ichiryuu threw all of them into the middle of the ocean under the guise of training. They still weren't sure it was training or torture even now.

"I can't swim…" Luffy frowned, thinking of a similar training where he almost drowned. Actually, he was dead for a few seconds before his master revived him.

"Why can't you swim?" Goku asked seriously.

"I don't know, I just freeze up when submerged in water," Luffy replied, rubbing his rumbling stomach.

"I'm hungry."

"The gaki is a hammer in water. The reason has to do something with his body structure," Jiraiya pointed out. Naruto and Goku just shrugged. Their surrogate brother did have a really strange body as it allowed him to use his unique rubbery Taijutsu. They tried to study that, but gave up after their body didn't work out so well.

"Do not worry. Your master will take you across," Dugu hinted, appearing with Maya on his shoulder in her child form. She was holding the Reiki. Ichiryuu went toward a tree and ripped it straight out of the ground. He cut it into a log, removing most of the branches with his bare hands, and weighting it with one arm.

"Okay, Luffy, get on," Ichiryuu ordered his personal disciple.

"Nani?" Luffy asked with a little confusion.

"Just stand on the log and hold on tight," Ichiyruu said, holding the log up and angling it to the sky, toward the mainland. Luffy shrugged and jumped on the log as his master ordered.

"Race yas," Ichiryuu said with a grin and threw the log at incredible speed toward the main land before disappearing and appearing on the projectile behind the black-haired boy. Luffy was laughing maniacally, holding on to his hat with one hand and another on the log.

"SUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!"

Dugu didn't say anything before dashing across the water at even more astonishing speed. The black cloaked and masked master left geyser of water behind with each powerful step. Naruto and Goku were stunned at the display, but got out of their shock when they noticed their masters were already out at sea, leaving them on the beach.

"Eehehehehe, girls, here I come," the pervert Hermit called out. He was riding his pet turtle. Jiraiya was walking along side that geezer at a jogging speed, uncaring about the race.

"Hey! What about us!" Goku and Naruto yelled from the beach. Jiraiya turned around and was now running backward. He looked at his disciple lazily.

"Didn't I already teach you how to run on water?" Jiraiya shouted back while turtle hermit was still grinning creepily.

"No! You only taught us how to run up vertical surface!" Naruto yelled at his master. Goku was throwing rocks at the hermit for leaving him behind, but the old man was dodging it without even facing the boy. He wasn't paying much attention to anything as his mind was filled with lustful images.

"Right, same principle, get to it gaki," Jiraiya deadpanned.

Naruto remembered back to the training while Goku was still trying to kill his master with the rocks that littered the beach.

**[Flashback]**

"Why is there a wall here?" Naruto asked, looking at a tall vertical stone slab. Goku and Luffy standing beside him while Maya stood on a small boulder. It was to get the same height as her brothers in her child form.

"Shut up and listen, gaki. I'm here to teach you all how to walk on wall. It's one of the Ninjutsu art!" Jiraiya announced, getting the youngsters' attention.

"Parlor tricks," Ichiryuu commented by the sideline while drinking from a bottle.

"Shut up, it's a shinobi skill!" Jiraiya shouted at his friend.

"Right, like your breathing fire jutsu," Ichiryuu burped and the alcohol in his breath ignited, giving the impression of spitting flames from his mouth.

"Are we going to learn or listening to you bickering?" Naruto yelled, wanting to learn instead of watching his masters' bickering.

"Have some respect for your master, gaki!" Jiraiya said.

"My respect for you died a long time ago," Naruto replied mockingly, remembering all the perverted situations he had to go through in the guise of training. Naruto didn't get to finish his memory replay as he was knocked out by a kick to the head. He flew backward and embedded into the sand.

"As I was saying, channel your energies into your leg, and then you can run up any vertical surface by sticking onto it," Jiraiya said before channeling his Ki to his leg, and dashed up the surface at a relative slow speed so that the three still awake disciples can witness it clearly.

"That's so Coooool!" Luffy blurted out, and attempted to do the same. The skinny boy made it a few step before falling off.

Goku stretched a bit for warm up and attempted to do the same. At his second step, his leg was impaled into the stone slab, and he was stuck. Maya made it a quarter of the way before she also fell off, crashing into Luffy and they both stumbling down back to Earth. Maya stood back up quickly and reverted to her normal form to try again. This time she made it a third of the way.

"Not bad for their first attempt," Ichiryuu commented while Naruto finally pulled his head out of the sand. He brushed his hair, removing the grains before attempting to climb up the wall with only his legs.

After a few dozens of failure and several severe case of Ki exhaustion, the wall finally crumbled due to Goku's repetitive attempt. Each of his steps seemed to create cracks on the stone surface, and a numerous foot imprints indicated he had used excessively way too much Ki.

"Okay, you lots, takes a break. Get something to eat while I fix up a new slab," Jiraya told them before wandering off into the mountain side to create another stone slab.

"Meeeeeaaaaat!" Luffy jumped up and dashed toward the food storage, but didn't get very far before collapsing.

"So tired…."

Goku, on other hand, did some push up and ran off in the distant, passing Luffy. Naruto looked at the stone debris and stretched his leg little.

"I think… I know how to do it," Naruto muttered to himself.

After being watered and feed, and followed by a bit of fighting over food. The four disciples, once again, stood in a front of a newly crafted stone slab by the Toad Sage. Naruto concentrated energies into his leg, while Goku tried to destroy the slab with his foot once more. Luffy was yelling crazily and ran up the side of the wall, before sliding back down.

Naruto dashed up the surface at quick pace and landed on top. He turned around and grinned before sitting at peak, and continued looking down as his siblings.

"That was easy," Naruto declared.

Maya looked at spiky-haired boy then stared at the wall for a moment before blinking. She understood how, and ran up the wall to the top without stopping or falling off. She flipped in the air and sat next to Naruto, looking down Goku and Luffy.

"Yes, that was easy," Maya confirmed with a smile.

"See, even Maya-chan can do it," Naruto shouted to his two earth-bounded siblings.

"What that supposed to mean?" Maya swung the scabbard in her hand at Naruto, causing him to fall of the slab when he tried to dodge it on reflex.

"Mayyyyyyya-chan! Nice panty!" Naruto screamed, crashing into the ground while looking up at his older sister from his position.

"Wow, they did it in one day," Ichiryuu said with amazement. He was watching his pupils under the shade of a tree, and enjoying his sake.

"Naruto figured it out, as expected of my disciple," Jiraiya stated with pride while scribbling down something in his notebook when he saw Maya and Naruto's interaction.

"You're not using them as research materials for your book are you?" Ichiryuu looked at the white hair sage accusingly.

"Why denied such a good opportunity?" Jiraiya questioned. He didn't expect an answer.

"Ehehehehe, Maya-chan is filling up nicely, I will go measure her for new weight attachment," the pervert about to run off, but Dugu grabbed him from behind, holding him in place.

"Just kidding…" the turtle hermit grinned. Dugu let the old man go and returned to his "hiding" spot.

"How are you doing that!?" Goku shouted after Naruto returned back to the peak with less effort than before.

"Yeah show us!" Luffy yelled with both of his hand in the air. He was looking up at his older siblings and the wonderful sight by his surrogate sister skirt flustering in the wind, but he was completely oblivious to the view. The same can be said with Goku.

"The shape of your Ki, turn them into spike so it can stabbed into the wall," Maya advised.

"Why you tell them, I want to gloat some more!" Naruto shouted kicking Maya off the ledge.

**[End of Flashback]**

Goku had stopped throwing rocks since his master was too far out at sea. Naruto signaled his brother to use their Ki. They would need to manipulate it to cross the sea, or so they tried. Unlike running up vertical wall, the spike underneath their feet didn't help them stay afloat one bit. Both now completely drenched in salt water, screaming and yelling at their master from afar.

An hour gone by before Naruto and Goku landed on the shore of the main land. They looked completely exhausted, especially Naruto.

"How… come… Luffy … and… Maya… didn't… need… to… learn… it," Naruto struggled to say while crawling slowly on the beach. Goku, on other hand, was already stretching. His Ki reserve was monstrous after all. The exercise did take a lot out of Naruto, but he will recover, and regenerate his lost inner energy soon enough.

"That's because Luffy already know how, and Maya lacks the necessary reserved for such a distance," Ichiryuu, the only master waited for them, explained. Luffy was chewing on a piece of meat from his recent kill near a small camp fire. Maya was looking around in the wood, carrying her weapon by her side.

"Yeah, Naruto figured it out, he said to create a thin and broad sheet of Ki under our feet instead of spikes," Goku said, finishing off his stretching before joining Luffy, and attempted to steal the straw hat boy's food. It quickly dwelled into a brawl.

"Where's Ero-duo, Ichiryuu-sensei?" Naruto asked after he got his breathing under control.

"They ran off the moment they reached shore with one of those weird looks on their faces," Ichiryuu said, shaking his head a bit at the antic of his friends. Naruto nodded while muttering curses, but he understood the reason.

Naruto looked around and wondered if Dugu-sensei was still around. He never able to detect the hidden master, and the only one of the disciple that can do that was Maya, but she have to be close enough to the allusive master to sense him.

"Dugu-san went to challenge Ryozanpaku," Ichiryuu said after reading his pupil's face.

"Dugu-sensei did?"

Ichiryuu nodded. Naruto just shrugged. The business of his master is not his concern. He sniffed the air a bit as his nose detected something.

"I smell ramen… in that direction," Naruto pointed before dashing off. Goku and Luffy followed soon afterward when they finished devouring what left during their little brawl.

Maya watched her three brothers ran off in the distant before looking up at her master.

"Is there something wrong Maya-chan?" Ichiryuu asked, looking at the eight year old.

"Didn't you give them any money? They will dine and dash or steal foods," Maya pointed out the obvious. Ichiryuu sweated a little before handing her an envelope.

"I was going to, but only Naruto-kun would have some sensibility of using it and keeping it safe," Ichiryuu said. Stealing had become so natural to his students that they just assume it was normal.

"You will keep them out of trouble, won't you Maya-chan?" Ichiryuu pleaded.

"That's what an older sister do," The eight year old kid said before heading off in the general direction that her younger siblings ran off. Ichiryuu quivered slightly at the comment of an apparently younger of the four.

"Now where's a good bar to drink," Ichiryuu asked the air before disappearing from his spot.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

In case some of you don't know where each of the characters came from.

**Jiraya** – Ero sennin from Naruto, usually teaches stealth and awareness mostly.  
**Roshi** – Hermit pervert from Dragonball, usually devise weight training for his students.  
**Ichiryuu** is from Toriko, hence his food honor style.  
**Dugu** is from wuxia novel by Jin Yong and yes, he's is undefeated and he can use any thing as a weapons, including spiritual blade that made from his own Ki. None of the novels really states what he looked like, but his legacy passes through the ages, anyone who learns one of his style because undisputable martial leader of the world long after his passing. Just search Dugu in google and it's like the first or second result. Dugu actually means loner or single in chinese or so I'm told.  
**Maya Natsumi** is from Tenjou Tenge, hence her Dragon's Gate and Reiki. The blade is her heirloom, she never let it out of sight. She's currently the strongest of the four in terms of combat prowess.  
**Luffy** is from One piece, Rokushiki, Haki and Gears techniques as well as his rubber taijutsu. He's also a hammer in water, because of his body structure. Will be explained later when I feel like it.  
**Naruto** is obvious so is **Goku**.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcomed!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	3. First Meeting

**Houroujinken (The Wandering Fists)**

**Disclaimer:** This takes place in Kenichi Universe. I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

Hope you like this chapter, there are tones of fix up, and changes to Renka's appearance in the storyline. After all, this this is their story! I don't want to speed through the rewrite simply because I already done it before. Not all at once since I want to enjoy every chapter as it was something I created!

* * *

**=[The Wandering Fists]=  
First Meeting**

**(With Dugu)**

Dugu appeared in front of a massive gate of Ryozanpaku. Ever since Ichiryuu explains to him about the masters that followed the path of Katsujinken, he was intrigued. There was a glimmer in his cold dead eyes that a great battle could be fought here. He could feel the great aura erupting from the inner sanctum of this place, and the feeling of possible defeat once again filled his heart. But now he had a dilemma. Who should he go after first? Dugu only knew their name and their style. Dugu's mind checked through all the information he had on his soon to be opponent.

**Hayato Furinji, **the invincible superman, the user of **Furinji Style**, a legendary master class. **Akisame Koetsuji**, the philosophical jujitsu master, the medic demon, the practitioner of **Ancient Jujutsu.** **Apachai Hopachai**, the self-proclaimed Muay Thai Death God of the Matials Arts Underworld, the follower of **Muay Boran **and** Muay Thai** **Style. **The title holder of Hundredth Degree Street Brawler, **Shio Sakaki**, user of **Karate Mutenkendoku-style**, was that an actual title?

Then there two most interesting people that Dugu wished to fight. **Kensei Ma**, practitioner of Chinese Kenpo, whom Ichiryuu said to be the master of all Chinese Kenpo available. Dugu's hand to hand style was derived from ancient Chinese arts, thus he wished to know whether his self-created style would stand up the more popular Chinese style of the world. As far as he knew, there were very rare few that practiced the path of heavenly spiritual releases since the path of earth dominated the martial worlds for centuries as it was much easier to learn and control. Another possible opponent was the prodigy of sword, mistress of all weapons, **Shigure Kosaka**. The thought of clashing a blade with her boiled his blood, and he wondered how she fair against the nine sword style of his.

With a flick of a finger, the massive wooden door swung open, and Dugu entered the Dojo ground at last. He was immediate confronted with an extremely tall and powerful built, who had light dark skin, short spiky silver hair wearing a red short wrapped around his hands and feet.

"Hello?" Dugu asked removing his hooded from his head. He was courteous, and showing his hair and eyes as a sign of respect. The small cloak still covered his face though as he bow slightly.

"Apa?" was the reply from the man.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto sniffed the air to get to where he needed to be. He swore that it should be around here somewhere while jumping on top a wooden fence and running on it. He continued to hunt the smell like some sort of dog before it ended at a small building. Sniffing the air one last time to ensure that it was definitely through that door with Chinese marking, Naruto jumped off the fence before sliding across the wall with his back as some sort of assassin and checked the door. It wasn't locked so he opened it slowly and sneaked in.

Inside was steaming chinese noodles being left out over various kitchen counter. The aroma invaded Naruto's nose and he determined that it smelled similar to ramen. He then wondered if it tastes similar for several minutes before looking around. There was no body in sight so Naruto simply shrugged.

"Itadakimasu (I'll receive this food)," Naruto said politely and bowed deeply before all the steaming plates, and then he dug in.

A different door to than the one Naruto entered from swung open after five or so minutes, and a young man entered. Before he could do anything, his eyes caught Naruto, who still didn't acknowledge the man and still continuing to devour the plates of food on the table in haste.

"Bastard! Where the fuck you come from!" the black hair man with sunglasses on his forehead shouted angrily at the blond. Naruto turned slowly toward voice and tilted his head a bit while sucking up noodles. He didn't say anything at all as his mouth was filled. Naruto didn't like being interrupted while have a good meal so he returned his eyes back to the food in front of him, and continued what he was doing previously.

"Don't ignore me you bastard!" the man attempted to punch Naruto in the back of the head, while the blonde simply cocked his head the side to dodge the attack from behind. He then used the free hand to grab the offending arm and threw the man over him and the counter. The airborne man flipped in the air and landed on his leg.

"So you know how to fight," the man lifted his hand up in a mantis hook position. Naruto just raised one of his eyebrows at the stance, eyeing it carefully before swallowing the noodles, clearing his orifice.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked lazily.

"Bastard! I shall let you taste the **Qi Xing Tang Lang Quan**," the man declared before sending a flurrying, and quiet aggressive, attacks at Naruto, who simply moved back slightly. The blond was using the kitchen counter and unbolted chairs to prevent his attacker from getting closer to him by shifting it between them with his legs as he moved around the kitchen. His hands were busy holding onto the last plate.

After the rather tedious evasion, Naruto finally finished the food off the plate, threw the plate at the black hair man. The black hair man smashed the flying plate with hook-like hand, and followed on to stab the blonde boy with his other hand.

"**Kawarimi,**" Naruto said, blocking the strike with a flour bag that he grabbed from the top of a nearby counter, and jumped back out of the way before the white powders filled the air.

The black-haired man didn't notice the quick substitution and didn't stop his strike. He stabbed his hook fist into the bag, and it exploded, covering his entire front. However, his reflex was fast enough and he closed his eyes to protect it from the resulting flour dust.

When the now-white haired man opens his eyes again, the blond boy was nowhere to be seen. The man quickly turned around and earned a kicked into his face. It was powerful enough to send him over the counter, crashing into hanging pots and pans creating a lot of noises in the process.

"**Dynamic Entry,**" Naruto shouted while landing on his feet from the technique, and putting his hand up in the air forming a "Y" with his body.

"What's that racket? Genson, haven't you brought out the food yet?" A brown-haired boy with a strange chinese glasses for reading entered the kitchen after the noises.

"No, Shokatsu. This bastard ate it all, I don't know who the hell he is, but he's pissing me off!" Genson stood up, rubbing his cheek and checking his jaw. There was footprint with white powder imprinted on his face. The brown-haired boy saw that and held down his chuckled at the sight. He also noticed the blond-haired boy doing his pose.

"Hello, my name Koan Shokatsu, the hothead over there is Genson Ryuu? Who are you?" Shokatsu asked politely.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki… Genson_ryuu_? Are you related to Ichi_ryuu_-sensei?" Naruto asked introducing himself after he returned to his normal posture.

"I don't know who that is, you ate my food!" Genso shouted.

"If it was your, why you leave it out in the open, you have no **food appreciation** at all. It was good, shouldn't be left like that alone. If Ichiryuu sensei was here, he would smack you silly for leaving food unattended," Naruto lectured before thinking, 'almost as good as ramen too.'

"What the hell are you on about?" Genso was getting frustrated while Shokatsu continued to check out the blond boy's posture.

**(With Ichiyruu)**

Ichiryuu sneezed a bit before chunking down a bottle of whiskey.

"Don't you think you have enough Sir?" the bartender asked with concern, looking at all the empty bottle on the counter. The amount was enough to destroy anyone's liver.

"I tell you when I have enough, keep them coming," Ichiryuu ordered before slamming another empty bottle on the counter. It was not enough force for it shattered, but the boom sound that bounced off the wall startled some of the other guests around him.

The bartender sweated a little before bringing out another case of whiskey, he wasn't sure what to do, the man has drank enough alcohols to be completely knocked out, but the customer in question didn't seem to be tipsy at all. In the end, he did what his job entitled like a good bartender. He opened another bottle and passed it to the man.

**(Back to Naruto)**

Naruto dodged a few hook-like fists attack of the black-haired man, Genso, by shifting his body side to side. Occasionally, Naruto would use his hands to lightly tap on Genso's elbow to diverge the strike from its intended path and away of harming him. Shokatsu, on the sideline, noticed this and was amazed at the blond teen minimal effort of avoiding and redirecting his friend's attacks. After a while, Genso was enraged and roared, but Naruto flipped back to get some distance.

Before Genso can dash forward to re-engage the brawl, Naruto threw a barrage of… what looked like ninja-stars at him. Genso saw it and quickly dropped to the floor with his entire body, allowing the projectiles to sail uninterrupted overhead. They embedded themselves fairly deep into the wooden wall behind him.

"**Tajuu Shuriken,**" Naruto declared and scratched his cheek a little, looking down at his opponent, who was on all four on the ground.

"What the hell kind of martial artist are you!" Genso shouted and pointed at his opponent after standing up.

"I'm a Shinobi," Naruto replied impassively, tapping his forehead protector indicating the word that engraved on it.

Genso's face form a tick-mark and jabbed both of his hands, parallel to each other, at the blond boy. Naruto sighed a little before sliding his hands in between them, and slapped them away from each other. It opened Genso's arms wide effortless. Before Genso could recover from the counter, Naruto landed a single palm strike against his chest sending him sliding back.

"Damnit, he's really good, aren't you going to help Shokatsu?" Genso requested loudly, rubbing his chest in discomfort. Shokatsu sighed a little at the request. After all, the young boy was a trespasser and stole their lunch, which Genso had cooked and only left the kitchen to get him. What would their master **Ryou Ma** do?

"Fine," Shokatsu said after some quick thought and entered into attacking stance while Genso did the same. Naruto just looked at them lazily and wondered what to do next. It felt like he was at fault, but he didn't take too kindly at being attack from behind while having a nice meal.

Of all the brawls with his brothers, they always attack head on and none of that cowardice moves. 'If they want to fight hand to hand…' Naruto thought deviously before entering his **Juuken** stance as his two opponents dashed forward. He just needed to disable them, not outright harm or kill them.

Genso swiped his arms horizontally across Naruto, who move upper body back slightly. It was just enough to dodge the attack. Naruto allowed it went half way through before jabbing his fingers at the man's elbows. Genso was stunt a bit before Naruto rotated him around quickly, and jabbed his other elbow in one motion.

"**First strike, that makes two,**" Naruto muttered before stabbing his fingers in needle position onto both of the man's shoulder afterward. "**Second strike, that makes four.**"

Quickly, he slid his hands toward the man's clavicle, the collar bone, and tapped it. He then moved his fingers down while keeping in contact the black-haired man's back toward the man's lung. Once they are at their target, Naruto life his finger off and stabbed into it hard, but not enough to break the skin. Genso groaned in pain before getting kicked away.

"**Third strike, that makes eight,**" Naruto declared before ducking down to dodge Shokatsu's horizontal swipe across his head.

After Shokatsu landed on solid ground, Naruto lurched forward and jabbed two fingers into Shokatsu's chest where the brown hair boy's lung positioned then quickly crouched to evade the boys swinging arms and jabbed the brown hair boy's hips on the followed up.

"**First strike makes two, and second strike makes four,**" Naruto muttered to himself, keeping count.

Shokatsu attempted to deliver a decisive blow at the crouching blond, but found his leg disobeying his orders. Naruto grinned a little after noticing Shokatsu's little problem. He didn't take much more time to gloat and jabbed both of Shokatsu's knees once then the boy's ankles before sending him flying back with a palm strike into the jaw upward.

"**Third Strike, make eight,**" Naruto concluded and stretched a little before paying attention back to the two down opponents.

All this happens within only in a couple of second. Genso tried to get up but couldn't feel or move his arms at all. He was also having trouble to breathe, as each breath he took felt inadequate. Shokatsu, on other hand noticed the same thing, except with his leg instead of his arms.

"Sorry, you guys should stay down for a while. You will be back to normal soon, unless you're Goku," before leaving through the back door the same way he had entered the kitchen.

'I wonder what that old man is doing,' Naruto thought as he realized spectators were watching them fight.

Genso and Shokatsu looked at each other as they laid there and thought: 'What's the hell is a Goku?'

Unknowing to Genso and Shokatsu, Ryou Ma was watching the fight and thought. 'I wonder whose disciple is that, he's was very skilled. Hmm… Renka ran off again, I should get her.'

Naruto climbed over the fence and ducked down to dodge frying pan that tried to do a homerun over his head. He didn't bother to look up and did a low leg swipe. However, the girl flipped upward and landed on the fence. Naruto looked up from his crounch position.

"Round 2? Hmmm… okay, thanks for the view though," Naruto said with a perverted grin as he looked up her skirt but dodged the flying frying pan by rolling to the side.

"PERVERT!" she shouted, jumping off the fence and did an axe-kick but her leg was caught firmly in his hands. Naruto threw his hand up, sending her into the air, but she didn't get very high up as her cloth was grabbed and she was pulled into the ground. Before she could recovered, a fist smashed into the concrete to her side, shattering the ground.

"Who are you? Why you attack me?" Naruto asked with serious eyes. She sweated a little and turned her head slightly at his arm by the side. It was rippled with muscles and if he smashed it into her, she would be knocked out.

**(Returning to Dugu)**

"Apapapa?" the muscular, spiky-haired man rambled childishly.

'What?' Dugu thought with confusion. He had met some strange people in the world during his travel, but this is an oddest thing. The fighter in front of him obviously had an aura of a master, but his mind sounded like a child.

"Are you here to challenge the Dojo? Mr…." A young teenage girl asked. She have an average height, fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes and long straight-blonde hair reaching down her hips. Her features was remarkable well-defined.

"Dugu, and yes, I'm here to challenge the Dojo," Dugu confirmed, ignoring the childish fighter in front of him. The shadowy master thought it was for the best.

"That will be 10,000 yen per challenge," a middle-aged chinese man in a green Chinese uniform that seemed to appear out of nowhere below him requested. Dugu looked down nodded, taking out an enveloped from his side but then place it back into his pocket almost immediately afterward after he realized it wasn't money.

"Sorry, I don't have the money right now," Dugu told the short chinese man.

"What? What was in that envelope then?" the chinese man asked curiously.

"It's… complicated," Dugu replied. He didn't want to go into great detailed before turning around and walking toward the gate of the dojo. Dugu had given all his money to Ichiryuu, who in turn gave it to his disciples. The envelope in his pocket was something else. Dugu fidgeted his fingers on the envelope to make sure it was still there.

Dugu accidently caused it to fall out his shallow pocket when he move his hand up in haste to catch a small shuriken aimed at his face out of reflex. Before Dugu could grab the falling envelope, the short chinese man beat him to it.

"Kensei-san, please return the item to Dugu-san," the blond-haired girl requested.

"Of course, Miu-chan," Kensei said lecherously, but a photo fell out of the envelope. Kensei's eyes widen as he looked at the picture and allowed the envelope to slip out of his hand. This had caused more photos to escape their prison and spread out on to the ground for the world to see.

'Maya…' Dugu thought with a slight headache.

**(With Maya)**

The eight year old girl had a sudden urge to kill a certain masked master and a turtle hermit for some reason. She didn't understand why though as she continued to look for her three surrogates brothers, who still eluded her senses.

As she walked down the street passing an alley way, Maya noticed that one of her master was fighting within it. No, it was more like groping a girl of average height, fair skin, and full lips. She also had a striking-bright green eyes, sported a slender frame with a fairly small bust size and curvy hips. She was cursing randomly and tried to attack the turtle hermit with showers of fast kicks and hand motions, only for the old pervert to use his palm and sliding them out of the way while feeling them up in the process. Maya thought the girl was using **Tae Kwon Do**, but the movement felt a little different from the normal technique. It felt like a feline.

"Eeheheheheh," The old hermit laughed lecherously while pushing the girl's leg away effortless, but not before groping it a bit.

**Kisara Nanjou** was pissed. She was trying to beat up the pervert for spying on her, but none of her attacks work as intended. The bald-head geezer blocked and redirected her kicks with ease. Furthermore, she felt quiet strange every time he came in contact with her. Kisara wasn't sure why, but she was somehow more pissed than usual.

"**Mikeyopuchagi,**" Kisara delivered rapid kicks toward the old man, only for him to knocks them away with his hand, before flinging her into the air.

"**Double Tornado Nyagi,**" the airborne Kisara called out while spinning her whole body, and slam her feet down into her opponent afterward once she reached correct momentum, but her opponent evaded by moving to side.

"**Fushu,**" Kisara delivered a fast kick when she landed, aiming for her opponent head, only for him to slide back underneath her, looking up and laughed manically. A tick marked grew on her face as her rage exploded.

"**Axe Kick,**" as she swiped her foot down to hit the old fart, but to her surprise, it actually connected. She would be in joy, only that she felt incredible pain shooting up her legs from her ankle as it met the old man's shoulder.

Kisara jumped back immediately and rubbing her leg in agony. She cursed to herself before shouting: "What the hell your body made of?"

"Ehehehehe… cat-chan kicks are too weak. Thanks for the great view though," the white beard man said with a grin, stroking his white beard.

From the comment, Kisara's face was filled with fury and forgotten all about her moves and her leg pain. She just wanted to scratch the pervert eyes out as she jumped forward. But she stopped when the old man's got slammed by a nodachi from behind. It was still in its scabbard. The old man's eyes rolled upward from the impact before collapsing face first on the ground, revealing an eight year old kid holding the other end of the weapon.

"Sorry about that nee-chan," the child apologized, but Kisara didn't reply. She was still shocked at how her opponent was taken down by a brat in a single attack while she had been trying to the last half an hour.

Maya grabbed the hermit by his leg and dragged him out of the alley while scrapping his face on the pavement. Maya somehow felt better for not turning him over before doing this.

"Wait a minute shorty!" Kisara shouted earning a tick mark from Maya, but the little girl let it go this one time.

"I'm still not finished with that pervert. He needs to feel some pain!" Kisara pointed at the down form of the old man. Maya turned around and had a thoughtful expression. She nodded after a few seconds, letting go of the Hermit foot before smacking her sheathed **Reiki** onto her pervert master's head a few time. The ground cracked under each strikes, and some blood could be seen leaking out from beneath.

"There? Happy?" Maya said before grabbing the hermit's leg and start dragging the unconscious pervert away once more.

Kisara sweated a little but shouted: "That's not what I mean shorty…"

Kisara froze a bit at the small girl's killing intent was leaking out around the area. The child turned around with a deadly glare and screamed: "I'm not short!"

Kisara calmed herself and displayed a cat-like grin while fixing her green cap. "Of course you are shorty, what are you going to do about it?"

Maya dropped the old man foot again, and placed her sword to her side. She dropped into a drawing stance. "Nee-chan, you should try to _avoid_ this completely, not block," Maya hinted as Kisara was slightly confused.

"**Natsume's Sword Style:** **Taizan Hougou,**" Maya declared before dashing forward rotating her shoulder in the process. She was using the momentum and swung her still sheathed blade. Kisara's eyes widen at the speed, and attempted to intersect the blade with her foot. Unfortunately, the previous battle caused her senses to become a bit dulled and she missed the blade completely with her kick. It slammed into her stomach, added by her own momentum along with the girl. Kisara's could feel the wind knock out of her by the resulting force, and was sending flying back. She crashed into the wall, dropping on her ass before drifting into the dream world.

Maya returned her blade back to its position by her waist and stared at the down formed of the girl for a few moment. When she was sure the girl would be alright, she turned around toward, but she was alone once more. The hermit master had vanished during their little clash. Maya sighed and left the alley way to find the rest of her sibling.

**(Back to Dugu)**

"Who is this?" Kensei said, holding up the photos which shown a well-endowed girl within it. She had a long silver hair taken from various angles and in the most in the perverted ways imaginable. Dugu felt a phantom pains in the back of his head when watching the short chinese man glaring at the images of his disciple, but choose to ignore it.

"Maya, my disciple," Dugu answered, throwing the shuriken back into the bush where it was caught by a boyish Kunoichi. Dugu grabbed the pictures from Kensei's hand but felt resistance from the chinese man.

"Wait, you can challenge the dojo, just let me look at it for a bit more!" Kensei protested, causing Miu to send deadly glare at short man. Shigure, on other hand, threw a few more shuriken at the pervert who managed to dodge them successfully without paying much attention. Dugu debated with himself for a bit before nodding.

"Okay, only for a moment," Dugu said, handing the photo to the man. His disciple, Maya, wouldn't care much about it. She had fought him naked during quite a few of their sparring and didn't even seem to bother at all. She also went skinny dipping with his other disciples without much concern. Maya only get upset when Roshi tried to peak and took photos, which he confiscated whenever possible. This was the latest batch, and he meant to destroy them. Good thing there wasn't any indecent one or there would be hell to pay.

"Do you have some tea?" Dugu asked politely after gotten tired of watching Kensei's perverted face.

"Ah sorry, I'll prepare some, my name is **Miu Furinji,**" Miu said.

Dugu nodded and took down her name while thinking about the last name for a bit from his knowledge.

"I'm assumed that's **Shigure Kosaka,**" Dugu pointed at the kunoichi hiding in the bush since the woman was the only female in the group of names he had acquired from Ichiryuu. Miu nodded and left to prepare tea. Dugu sat down and waited for **Kensei Ma** to finish his perversion. Dugu had caught the name of the man when Miu called out before.

"Apapapapa," the childish Muay Thai fighter called out from his spot. He was still nearby, completely ignored by everyone presence.

Dugu sweated a little. He had really forgotten the childlike fighter, and didn't even get his name. It was rude of him.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There are changes! For one, Naruto will have a short clash with Renka next chapter! I also change the length of each chapter to around 4-5k worth of words each to comply with my standard chapter's length from now on. It's just simpler for me to read and revise the story again if I forgotten how it went. There will be intimacy in the future, that's why it was rated M!

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	4. Clash of Fists

**Houroujinken (The Wandering Fists)**

**Disclaimer:** This takes place in Kenichi Universe. I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

Just because not a lot of people don't enjoy this story doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. It's a good story with humors, fighting, friendship, and now romance of sort. I won't say much about what had been changed as there are quite many small things. Together, they altered the ending of this saga.

* * *

**=[The Wandering Fists]=  
Clash of Fists**

**(With Luffy)**

"So hungry…where are you meat?" Luffy rubbing his stomach, and was swaying side to side while walking down a rather straight pathway. The aroma of cooked flesh in the air immediately caught his attention as Luffy looked around trying to pin point its location. When that failed, he jumped up onto the railing nearby and used his eyesight instead. He held onto his straw hat and looked down toward where the smell was detected.

The three thugs were cooking some of the meat they had brought via open fire on a sandy beach. They were also chatting away with each other, and oblivious to their surroundings.

"Man, those Ragnarok guys are insane," one of them said with a hint of admiration.

"Well duh! They are the toughest gang in this neighborhood. I want to join but I couldn't pass through their test," another one said, feeling dejected that they didn't accept him.

"Loki offered us a chance to be his underling, but I don't like the idea. He's one sadistic bastard, and I don't trust him at all," the last one stated, shaking his head a little.

"It's better than nothing…. HEY! What's the hell? Where did our foods go?"

The three thugs notice the meat in the middle of them had disappeared and turned around, checking around them. They all saw the black-haired teen with a straw hat on his head to the side of them. He was wearing a sleeveless red vest with short trousers and sandals. There was a small scar under his left eyes.

"kanks ohf egh fold (thanks for the food)," the boy said with an occupied mouth.

"What the hell! Give it back?" one of the thugs called out, trying to strangle the skinny boy.

Luffy had no problem swallowing even though he was being choked and grinned: "Sorry, it's gone now… Shishishi."

"You bastard! I'm just going to cut you up and take it back out then," the thug by Luffy's side said and took out his knife before licking the blade with a menacing expression. Luffy immediately dropped his grin and had a glance at him before saying: "But that will hurt… I don't want to be cut open!", and threw a tantrum of sort, rolling on the sands and slamming his fist into it.

'Who the hell is this?' all three of them thought watching the boy's antic.

"Enough, the bastard stole our food! It's payback time," said the thug with the knife. He tried to stab Luffy, but the boy rolled to the side, dodging it, and flipped upright. The thug followed up but Luffy evaded before the thug even started to stab him.

"Oi… you're slow," Luffy said with a grin.

"What the?" the thug turned around to face Luffy, and tried to stab the kid again. Every time he was about to, the kid moved out the way before he would even begin. It was as if the straw-hat boy knew what he was going to do. After a few more times and further frustration, he called backup.

"What are you two doing? Help me!"

The two other thugs shrugged, took out their knife and joined their friend at impelling Luffy, who dodging side to side effortlessly. Unfortunately, his vest was flustering in the motions and one of them was able to pierce it with his knife, whom immediately went flying by Luffy leaving behinds a few teeth and blood behind.

"**Gomu Pistol,**" the straw hat boy muttered with his fist outstretched before shouting at the unconscious form of his opponent further away: "Bastard! Don't damage my shirt!"

The two still standing thugs looked at their friend, who seemed like he had been hit by a car right into the face. The guy was out cold with his jaw opened, with a few teeth missing. Both of them sweat dropped heavily at the sight before trying to make their getaway. Their escape was blocked when Luffy appeared in front of them with a somewhat cheerful expression. They gulped a little then quickly dropped their weapon from their hand onto the sand and got on their knees.

"Dude, let us go man, we didn't mean it… please don't kill us," one of them begged while the other nodded vigorously. Luffy looked at him for only a second and pointed to the unconscious thug before saying: "What about your friend, are you going to leave him there?"

"You would let us take our friend with us?" one of the thugs asked with astonishment.

"Of course, you guys gave me food, shishishi… sorry I knock him out, I didn't know he was that weak. If I knew, I wouldn't use so much strength," the straw hat boy apologized with a wide smile at the two thugs, who blinked. They were unable to get their head around what had just happened.

It took sometimes to clear thing up, and Luffy was able to sit down with the two thugs while waiting for their friend to wake up. They were also offering him more foods as they conversed, and told each other a few stories. Luffy was laughing at their misadventures, and came to like them somewhat. They also enjoyed Luffy's antic as well, and found the boy wasn't all that bad. Once the third guy woke up, the other two explained what happened, and he was more than happy to not attack Luffy unless he wanted to gain more bodily harm.

"You three are good guys after all, want to be my nakama?" Luffy offered cheerfully.

"Nakama? Does that mean comrades?" One of them asked before all three cried and bowed to Luffy.

"Aniki!"

"Yosh, you can be Zoro, Sanji and Ussop," Luffy pointed at each one.

"What the hell Aniki! Those aren't our names!" All three of them yelled in reflex.

"Shishishi," Luffy nodded and was about to ask what their names was when he was interrupted by a tall muscular young man with light blue hair that stuck up in the front, and was combed in the back. He wore a dark long trench coat with dark gloves and a skin tight fighting outfit.

"Oh shit, it's Loki," one of the Luffy's nakama said before standing up.

"Aniki, he's the fourth fist of Ragnarok, you shouldn't fight him," another whispered into Luffy's ear.

"Nani? Ragnarok? Is it editable?" Luffy asked sincerely after turning to face his nakama.

"Hahahaha, trash will always be trash. I told you this area belong to Ragnarok, if you are not with me, then you are against me," Loki said before dashing forward and impaled his elbow into Luffy, who just stood there still thinking about what Ragnarok was and how tasty it could be.

Loki was shocked to realize that his opponent didn't even bother to dodge or block his strike. What was more, the boy was completely oblivious to the attack as if he didn't felt a thing. The three of Luffy's nakama dropped their jaw. They all didn't think that their newly appointed leader could be that strong. So much so, that he didn't felt that attack.

"**Twin Spear Strikes,**" Loki called out before drilling both of his fists into the straw hat boy's body but hit nothing but air as Luffy sidestepped.

"Aniki, he's a bad guy!" one of ex-thug yelled out.

"He is? I will beat him up!" Luffy declared, clenching his fist.

"**Gomu Pistol,**" Luffy shouted and sent a fast straight. Loki blocked the attack with his palm but was pushed backward from the force, and his hand vibrated in pain as he grunted. Before Loki could do anything, Luffy appeared next to him and delivered a kick to his side.

"**Gomu Whip**." Luffy then rotated and delivered a foot into Loki's chest, "**Gomu Stamp,**" sending the fourth fist of Ragnarok flying away with an imprint of his saddle.

"Holy shit, Aniki is so strong!" all the non-combatants shouted in unison.

Loki recovered and stood upright while rubbing his chest. There was a broken rib in there somewhere as he grunted when his finger touched the spot.

'Who's the hell this guy?' Loki thought and clicked his fingers.

"**Loki's Shadow,**" Loki called out and a bunch of Loki's lookalike appeared all around them. Luffy's jaw dropped at the sight with sparkles filled his eyes.

"SUGOI! You can do a better **Kage Bunshin** than Naruto!" Luffy shouted as he ran toward one of the clone and poked it. "So cool, it's real too, not an afterimage!" He said before getting beaten up with various blunt weapons by a gang of Loki's lookalike.

"ANIKI!" The three ex-thugs shouted with tears in their eyes. They were watching the group of Loki beating up their leader.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed while standing behind his nakama, shocking them. "Loki's really is funny. I didn't know there was technique to duplicate your body," he said with a wide smile.

"That's not it Aniki. They just dressed up like Loki to confuse his opponent," one of the thugs pointed out.

"That's…. cheating!" Luffy frowned, feeling a little depressed. But he quickly recovered and turned that emotion into anger.

"I hate cheater! I'm going to beat _him_ up!" Luffy roared and crouched down a little.

"**Soru,**" Luffy muttered, disappearing in burst of speed quicker than the untrained eyes could follow. He appeared next to the mass of Lokis.

"**Gomu Gatlingun,**" Luffy shouted and about a dozen of Lokis were knocked out instantly with a few went flying as Luffy delivered a storm of fists at the Loki lookalike, who was still crowded together, and busy beating something. Some managed to dodge it, and quickly tried to retaliate, but to no avail.

"Wait, I don't even look like him," one of the Loki said. He was incredibly obese, holding both of his hands up in protest.

"Shut up Loki! You cheating bastard!" Luffy yelled and send the fat faker off with a broken jaw without a second thought.

"I'm a girl! You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" The brown hair girl said. Luffy looked at her for a second before sending her flying with a **Gomu Pistol.**

"Stop lying, you cheating bastard!" He roared with fire in his eyes.

The one side fight continued for another minute, and all Lokis were unconscious. The three of Luffy's nakama began tying everyone up and checked for the real Loki by removing their goggles and fake facials hairs.

"Aniki, he's this one," one of the pointed out, getting their leader's attention. Their leader was actually sitting by the open flames and finishing off the meat while they were doing most of the heavy work.

"Nani? Teach me that duplicating technique?" Luffy pointed at Loki before looking around. "Who are all these people, why you beat them up!?" Luffy asked his nakama with an accusing tone.

"YOU DID THAT YOU BASTARD!" All the conscious ones shouted. Their teeth became razor sharp for a few microseconds.

"Ehhh? Stop lying, I don't remember fighting any one of you," Luffy retorted with confident.

All of captives sweated a little at the boy's expression and thought: 'How did we lose to this idiot?'

"Aniki, what do we do with them?" One of Luffy's followers asked.

"Let's tie them up and set them drift out to sea!" Luffy said with all-serious eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S ILLEGAL!" All of them shouted loudly including Luffy's.

"Eh? really? But Naruto do it all the time when people invaded our island," Luffy said with a frown and became a little confused, earning a sweat-dropped from everyone.

"Who's Naruto, Aniki?" one of the ex-thug asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"Naruto? He's my older brother!" Luffy announced with pride. The three ex-thugs all wondered what kind of brother Luffy-nii has. Even if their leader is a bit strange… okay really strange, his brother must be one crazy person.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto sneezed while running on top of people's rooftop. 'Someone must have said something about me,' he thought as he did a flipped, dodging a flying kick of a crazed and enraged girl. She was half naked as some of her clothes were ripped during their brawl.

"Seriously, it's not my fault that your clothes got destroyed during our little fight, why are you keep chasing me, any person would have return home and put on a new set," Naruto called out but his opponent was filled with rage. She tried to maul out his eyes, but he dodged that and jumped off the room into someone's garden with overhanging clothes for drying.

Renka followed off the room and tried to land a punch on the blond who quickly dodged out the way while grabbing some ropes nearby. She sideswiped the outstretched arm, only for it to be bounded by rope quickly. She immediately used the other hand, but got it tied to her first one for her trouble.

Naruto grinned deviously and he jumped over her, dragging her arms along with him overhead and behind her, twisting it in the process as she shrieked in pain. Before she could do anything, she was pushed onto the wet grass, face first and her legs were pulled upward and bounded together with her hands. Renka was immobilized completely.

"Okay, we got off a wrong start, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced himself and continued: "What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you, and unbind me!" Renka called out, trying to squirm out of the binding, but the boy sat on top of her, stopping her from doing just that.

"Common, it is common courtesy to tell the boy your name after you stalked him half way across town," Naruto said with a smirk. Renka growled a little before Naruto jumped off and face her properly.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to torture you," Naruto grinned devilishly, but Renka remained strong-willed.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Naruto said as he moved his hand closer to her body. She sweated a little before squealing in laughter as the blond tickled her all over. A certain someone heard the scream nearby and quickly head toward the distress call.

"IT'S RENKA, STOP! PLEASE!" Renka shouted with tears coming out of her eyes.

"See, wasn't so hard," Naruto said with a smile after stopping his 'torture'. He was about to unbind her when Maya jumped into the garden. She immediately saw her younger brother had a girl tied up with tears came out her eyes and half of her clothing was shredded. Deadly killing intent filled the area as Naruto sweated.

"WAIT! MAYA! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Naruto shouted before ducking down. A few of his hairs was separated, and drifted downward in front of him. Without further thought, he bolted, getting away from the enraged silver-haired girl.

**(Back to Luffy)**

"Then, how about we use them as bait to catch some sharks or wild bears, " Luffy suggested, earning a little shiver from everyone.

"Wait! Let me go and I'll give you anything you want, how much yen you want?" the only Loki offered.

"I don't want your yen! What's yen?" Luffy shouted then have a questioned expression on. Everyone froze at the comment.

"Yen is money, Aniki. It can be use to buy a lot of meats," one of Luffy's nakama answered after recovering from the shock. They never heard of anyone who didn't know what money was.

"Really!? I want meat! Give me YEN you cheating bastard!" Luffy immediately grabbed Loki, shaking him rapidly while his own eyes turned into meat.

**(Back to Dugu)**

"Here you go Dugu-san," Miu placed the cup of homebrew tea down for dojo's guest.

"Thank you Furinji-san," Dugu acknowledged her.

"Oh just called me Miu, Furinji-san is my grandfather," Miu said with a smile as Dugu nodded.

"Very well, Miu-san," Dugu corrected. He picked up the cup off the tray and smelling the rising aroma a little, trying to discern something before using one of his hands, covering his over his mouth and the cup from view. Shigure watched the display from her hiding spot and noticed not once did his mask was removed, yet the cup was empty when Dugu placed it back down on the coaster.

"I think that's enough time, Kensei-san," Dugu said, extending his hand in a requesting gesture. He wanted the photo back. Kensei sighed, and returned it reluctantly while looking at the masked man eyes. Dugu raised one of his eyebrows causing Kensei to take out several more pictures from his pocket that he "misplaced" and put it on the pile in the man's open palm.

"Apachai! You fight him," Kensei called out and got the response in the form of childish voice in the form of "Apa?"

Dugu sighed a little. He actually wanted to fight Kensei or Shigure first, but a fight is a fight and he would give it his best.

"Dugu-san, I could hold those photos for you while you battle," Miu offered.

"Thank you," Dugu nodded and handed her the photos. He stretched his arm a bit before getting into a stance in front of the Muay Thai Shinigami.

"Apa, let's begin mister," Apachai said in an all serious tone, changing completely from his childish personality from moment before. Dugu's eyes widen in surprise before Kensei yelled out: "Hajime!"

Apachai charged forward delivered one of his "**Apapunch**" expecting to send the receiving end flying through wall and concretes as they usually do. But this time, Apachai was the one was surprised. His opponent countered with another punch directly into his own. As their knuckle collided, his opponent was able to stop his punch with the same amount of force.

'Such brute strength,' Dugu thought as he channeled his energy through his fist to counter the raw destructive power of the Muay Thai's master.

When their knuckles parted, Apachai took the initiative to attack again with many of the same punches at a freakishly high speed. They looked like blurs aided by continuous shout of "Apa!"

However, Apachai was slightly shocked that his opponents exchange blow for blow with exact strength and speed. After a few more fists connected with each other, Apachai jumped back and Dugu did the same.

"Apai, thanks you guest-san. I feel like I could go all out on you!" Apachai said while Dugu bowed a little at his opponent before both returned to their stance. Apachai's eyes became even more serious while Dugu remains stoic as ever, studying his opponent with a calm mind.

"Apa!" Apachai yelled out and sending frenzy swarm of "Apapunches" and "Chai Kick" at Dogu as the man countered fist for fist and leg for leg.

'It felt like fighting Goku with his **Super Kaoi-ken**, purely speed and strength,' Dogu thought as he channeled more of his Ki into his limbs to counter the devastating blows that were unleashed upon him.

"**Chai Shot **Apa!" Apachai used a powerful upward kick. It had enough power to lift and propel Dugu back at least a meter as he blocked it with both of his palms, but it wasn't enough to keep his body grounded from the force behind that attack. Dugu felt a stinging sensation on his wrist as the destructive power travelled through his hand from the leg.

"Apa… **Ti Lan,**" Apachai send rapid low kicked into Dugu's leg. Dugu winced at the pain as his leg was breaking under the strain. Dugu decided that he shouldn't defend anymore, and dashed forward to take the initiative for the first time in this battle. He shot a fist toward the master of muay thai.

"**Sork Klub,**" Apachai grabbed the offending arm, pulling Dugu in, spun around and attempted to lay an elbow strike into the back of Dugu's head, but it was block by the Sword's Devil other palm before it could make contact with the back of his head.

"Look, he managed to block it on first attempt," a large-muscled tan-skinned man said while holding a bottle with a cleanly sliced off top. **Shio Sakaki**, Karate master, stood with two others behind Miu, and was watching the fight with interest.

"Ohohoo… this is such a wonderful battle… but I think Apachai-kun opponent is a bit too much for him," the tall beard man said. He was known as the invincible superman, **Hayato Furinji.**

"His body structure is a bit odd, how is he able to exchange blow for blow with Apachai-san?" Akisame Koetsuji questioned as he estimated the muscle density of the challenger through the cloak.

Apachai quickly grabbed and placed his opponent head in one of his hold and unleashed multiple blows at the opponent using his heel while screaming strings of "Apa!" Dogu, on other hand, put up his guard in an attempt to shield his head from the devastation.

"Apachai using **Narok Ginali Ren Nam**? That's brutal," Sakaki stated, chunking down the remainder of his bottle before crushing it in his hand.

After the brutal attacks by Apachai, Dogu finally broke through the hold. He felt the muscles in his arms had been pulverized to mush in that beat down.

"I think it's time I go on the offensive, Apachai-san," Dugu declared, channeling Ki through his arms and revitalizing his muscles, returning them to almost normal state. Dugu dashed forward, sending a right fist into Apachai's head, but the Muay Thai user grabbed it and attempt to do another "**Sork Klub**" but found a left knee into his gut forcing him to let go the arm and jumped back.

"Apa?"

"I'm using your own speed against you, Apachai. Strength and Speed is good, but your attacks are too simple," Dugu hinted, remembering telling Goku the same thing.

Apachai dashed forward again and delivered a multitude of Apai-punches and Chai-kick, but this time Dugu didn't return the exchange blow for blow. Instead, he used his arms in guard position and deflecting the incoming punches outward as he moved closer to the bigger man. Once close enough, he delivered two palm strikes into the Apaichai's abdomen, causing the chest bandages to explode as the Muay Thai's master was pushed back. Like usual, Apachia quickly recovered and dashed forward once more, but this time to deliver a low kick toward the cloaked man.

Dugu simply timed the strike, and jumped up slightly, stepping on Apachai's swinging leg at correct moment causing it impaled into the ground due to his weight before using Apachai's leg for support. He raced up the ramp and delivered a powerful kneed the man in the face. This caused Apachai to fling back but quickly recovered as Dugu flipped backward from the impact, and watched his opponent once more when he was on solid ground.

'He's durable, I didn't want to actually damage his body,' Dugu thought.

'But none of my normal moves deals any extended damage,' Dugu clenched his fist a little. He would need to deal a more devastating internal physical damage since outer damage didn't seem that effective at all on Apachai.

"Don't die on me," Dugu said with a hint of apology before channeling heavenly Ki throughout his body. His aura shifted slightly causing the other spectators, the masters, to stop smiling. Their face became more as they saw the changes. Miu didn't notice it as she was busy concentrating her eyes to see the match. They were moving so fast that it was difficult to see clearly.

Apachai also saw a different aura surrounding his opponent and decided to up the game. "Apai **Bolisud Look Mai,**" Apachai said before his earthly Ki-exploded, and Apachai body coated with raging inferno of energy.

"Apapapapa," Apachai shouted and dashed forward with increased speed. He sent out even faster and deadlier punches and kicks at Dugu.

Dugu's palms blocked each fist perfectly, rotating it outward and dissipating the force behind the attack while redirecting them elsewhere from his body. He was doing the same with his leg without much effort.

"I thank you for the fight, it was fun," Dugu's palms blocked Apachai relentless attacks once more, but this time sliding over it like a snake, and both palm wrapped around both of the bandaged wrist of the muay thai's assassin before pushing them outward revealing Apachai's body for an effective strike. With the road opened, Dugu dashed toward and slammed several heavenly infused palm strikes into the open chest in rapid succession, stunning Apachai before retreating one of his hands back behind him in a fist stance. Dugu channeled energy through it, forming a pattern.

"**Divine Serpent Palm,**" Dugu muttered and delivered one more palm strike into the middle of the bigger man's body.

Energies erupted from the palm, pushing Apachai back, sending him crashing and embedded into the wall as the concrete rippled and shredded by an invisible force. A few moments later, the muay thai's master finally dislodged and fall down face first on the ground. He was unconscious. The harden concrete that Apachai left behind shows a sign of a patterns that did not look random. In fact, it took the form of a serpent with its body wrapping around Apachai's size hole.

"So who's next?" Dugu asked, looking at his spectators while Miu and Akisame went to check Apachai. They let out their held in breath after checking for pulse. Dugu didn't bother to check on his opponent because it wouldn't kill the man. The attack was designed to stop Apachai's heart and knocked him out. It wasn't a killing move, although he could kill his opponent by piercing the heart using lance strike rather than palm strike.

"I think we should leave that for another day, Dugu-san," Hayato said with some thoughts. "There is no need to challenge all of us today, and beside you looked like you need to also need some rest."

Dugu looked down as his cloaks and realized there were holes and tears in his arms and legs. Before he could say anything further, the chinese-man appeared next to him with his hands out in a begging gesture. "10,000 yen," Kensei said.

"But I have already paid…" Dugu said and thought 'sort of…' while meeting the short man eyes.

"It is 10,000 yen _per_ challenge," Kensei explained, but Dugu just frowned.

"I think I'll pass for now," Dugu replied and went towards Miu. The girl returned the photos to him, and he bowed and left Ryozanpaku.

'I need money…' Dugu thought as he walking away from the dojo.

**(With Goku)**

"Hey are you Ryozanpaku's disciple?" Goku, in his usual orange gi, demanded. He was shaking a muscular man by his collar.

"I don't know who that is. Let me go!" the man struggling to break out of Goku's strong grip.

(Flashback)

"Hey let's see who get to fight the Ryozanpaku's disciple first," Naruto declared.

"With your luck, it's probably you," Goku pointed out. Naruto did have some freakish luck.

"Yeah, that's not fair at all!" Luffy yelled.

"Kami must love you," Maya said with a mocking tone.

"Oh come on guys, it would be a good _competition_!" Naruto pointed out with some emphasis.

"Competition? Let's do it!" Goku shouted. The goofy looking boy was all hyped up when it involved competition.

"And if you win, you get all you can eat meat for one whole day!" Naruto smirked, facing Luffy.

Luffy eyes sparkled and waterfall of drool came out of his mouth.

"MEAT! I'm definitely going to win!"

"And…" Naruto tried to think what Maya likes, but hit a mental wall.

"Don't bother," Maya interrupted her younger brother's thought process.

"Okay, just us three then, we can do this dattebayo!" Naruto said as the trio cheered.

(Flashback End)

"You're not? But you look strong, fight me big bro!" Goku questioned before demanded the giant muscular man for battle. The man in question had a look at Goku, who was taller and look older than him.

"I'm not that old, I'm still a high school student. Name **Daimoji**, remember it when I pummel you into the ground," Daimoji took up his stance and strike at Goku, who just dodge to the side and landed a punched into Daimoji's cheek. It was strong enough to send Daimoji into the ground a few meters away.

"Let's fight," Goku get into the fight stance.

"…"

Daimoji was not going to get up from that just yet. There was massive bruise forming on his face as his eyes were rolled up in their socket.

"Eh? You're out already? Where are all the strong ones?" Goku yelled and frowned before picking up Daimoji and carried him behind the wall. Goku placed the dead weight it on top of a pile of corpse… I mean unconscious high school delinquents before returning back to the outer school's gate entrance and waited for another muscular person to pass by.

'There are a lot of people here who looked like they trained a lot, but the gate oji-san said I can't go in if I'm not a student,' Goku thought as he continued to wait outside the school's gate.

"Get down here Kenichi!" a short dark hair and wears a headband on his head yelled out.

'Kenichi?' Goku thought before asking. "Who's Kenichi?"

"None of your business, what is the hell you supposed to be?" Taichi Kouga said, looking at the medium muscular man with gravity defying haired. The man was wearing an orange gi similar to Karate's outfit, standing on barefoot.

"Is Kenichi strong?" Goku asked curiously.

"No, I can beat him, I'm definitely stronger, I'm **Kouga the Kicker**!" Kouga shouted. He was still pissed at losing to Kenichi a few days ago.

"Wow you're must be strong then, lets fight!" Goku got into his stance while Kouga smirked and send a few kicks toward Goku, who just slaps them away with one of his hand without much effort. After a while, Goku felt a bit annoyed.

"Common, be serious," Goku requested sincerely while Kouga was shocked that his kicks were doing nothing.

"You be serious, you hasn't even bother to attack me yet!" Kouga snapped angrily.

"Oh, sorry about that," Goku apologized before dashing forward at an alarming speed. He threw a punch at the same time using his speed to increase its power and velocity. All Kouga felt was pain all over his face then darkness.

Goku sighed and picked up another unconscious person and put it on the ever increasing piles of human stack up before returning to the gate's entrance and waited once more.

From the window of Kouryou High that face the school's gate, a little alien like being known as **Haruo Niijima**, sliding toward the glass panel and sticking his tongue out like a snake.

'Wow he beats Kenichi's previous opponent effortlessly,' Niijima thought before saying mockingly: "Hey Kenichi, you are sure popular… with guys."

**Kenichi Shirahama**, coward extraordinaire, was leaning with his back against the wall. He was hiding just underneath the window, out of view, and holding his head with both of his hands. He was also sweating profusely and kept muttering: "Why me?"

**(With Jiraiya)**

"Why did I only get this much screen time?" Jiraiya shouted at the sky, before jumping off the roof of an outdoor onsen as the outburst had alerted all the females in the vicinity.

**Omake: How the Gomu Style started…**

"Your body really flexible Luffy, you're like a walking talking rubber man," the ten year old Naruto pointed out while gently deflecting another of Luffy's punches.

"Yeah Jairaya-jiji called it Rubber Taijutsu, but I think Gomu sounds better," Luffy said with a wide grin before striking his brother with his fist again.

"**Gomu… **Punch!" the nine year old Luffy shouted and impacted against Naruto's palm with a standard punch. Naruto was practicing his technique as well as he rotated his wrist and slid the younger boy's fist to the side. It was a skill taught by Dugu to use disrupt your opponent's flow.

"Hey check this out! I found this on the beach," the ten year old Goku said, throwing the magazine at the Naruto who slapped it away. It went flying to the side and hit Luffy in the face, making him fall on his back.

"Don't pick up trash teme!" the annoyed Naruto shouted at Goku, who was laughing at Luffy.

"Sugoi!" Luffy yelled, while flipping through the magazine after pulling it off his face, Naruto went over to check it out and noticed the magazine titled: "**Weaponry of the Ages.**"

"What is this word?" Luffy asked excitedly, pointing at the heading with various small arms in the illustrations.

"**Pistol,**" Naruto answered.

"Cool! I'm going name my punches pistols!" Luffy announced before throwing a punch at the air.

"**Gomu Pistol**!" Luffy yelled. "It's…. awesome!" causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Like usual, this is disciples-centric (mostly Naruto), not masters, Dugu is an important figure for Naruto's growth, not like Jiraiya, the pervert! Maya doesn't care if people perved at her, just look but don't touch. There are few times she actually fought naked against a male opponent in her anime/manga… or was that one my dream? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the part about Renka!

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcomed!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	5. Transferred Students

**Houroujinken (The Wandering Fists)**

**Disclaimer:** This takes place in Kenichi Universe. I don't own any of the characters, names and places.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

I'm just fixing this slowly and modify the storyline. It will eventually complete as my teacher always say. _You eat an elephant with a spoon_. Not that you should eat an elephant. He meant that if you continue to chip away at it slowly; it will finish eventually.

* * *

**=[The Wandering Fists]=  
Transferred Students**

**Xx[Ryozanpaku]xX**

Four masters were sitting together to discuss the recent event. One more was hiding spot above the room listening and watching them through a small hole in the ceiling. There was a small rodent beside her, chewing on a small piece of cheese.

"Hopachai-san will be back to normal after a good rest," the medic demon, Akisame Koetsuji, stated while giving his friends and rivals some attention. He continued after seeing their relaxed faces. "He's sleeping peacefully with a few muttering of 'Apa' here and there while swinging his arms around as if he was fighting an opponent."

"Ooooh… I thought those attacks would incapacitates him longer than that," the invincible superman, Hayato Fuurinji, speculated with a cross guard.

"Only the finishing move called the divine serpent palm did any harm. The others were designed to stun and disrupt Apachai-san's inner ki pathway. I took the liberty of returning them to normal already, but even without my help, they would return to normal in due time," Akisame said thoughtfully. He had checked over Apachai's body and found there wasn't any permanent damage.

"Apachai's techniques did seem to be sluggish at the end. He shouldn't have allowed his opponent to get into his comfort zone and allowed a strike on his body that easily," the karate master, Shio Sakashi, pointed it out. Some of his fellow masters nodded in agreement.

"I think that was the point, Sakashi-san. The Dugu-san's palms techniques designed to nullify the force of Hopachai-san's fist while disrupting the flow of energy at the same time. It seemed like Dugu-san have some experience of fighting against many brute strength opponent, and his style designed to be advantageous against such fighter," Akisame explained.

"Those techniques are like ancient chinese kenpo. I'm not familiar to them myself, but those hand movements look like a snake trying to bind a person limbs. Many arts back then revolved around animals," the short man, Kensei Ma, said. He was trying to remember all the techniques he had heard about. The Martial Arts world had changed much in the recent years.

"Hohoho. I didn't know such techniques existed," Hayate said, stroking his beard.

"No, those techinques shouldn't be around anymore. Its teaching was lost a long time ago. I was a little surprised that someone was using it since I only heard them in passing, they required the user to master Heaven and Earth energies within one body," Kensei Ma told his friends.

"A Heaven Ki user eh?" Hayate said and was in thought. When was the last time he fought against a Heavenly Ki user? Unlike Earth Ki, commonly known just as **Ki**, which can be manipulated with training and its reserved growth as individual gained experience, Heavenly Ki, on other hand, did not. It was far more difficult to control and gained mastery over since it required the correct state of mind, and long period of constant meditation. Plus, the inherent danger of exhaustion led to death in all cases.

"Dugu-san will be back soon," Akisame hinted.

"I'll fight him. I want to know where he had learned his style," Kensei Ma volunteered. Everyone else nodded, including Shigure, whom was currently out of view.

"Apapapapa! Where did guest-san go?" was the voice could be heard a few room down followed by a loud boom. It sounded like a wall just exploded into chunks followed by Miu's shouting while the Masters sweated.

**Xx[Elsewhere]xX**

"I think you three needed to learn a lesson on how to behave in public," Ichiryuu scolded while pointing at the three downed forms of his students. He had beaten them to the ground because of their stupidity, and they only have been here for a few days.

"Maya…. you said you would keep them out of trouble," Ichiryuu cried with anime tear streaming down his face. The girl was looking at the ground in shame, avoiding her master's eyes.

"Naruto, how did you managed to get on every restaurant's blacklist in the immediate area, and destroying several houses' roof top, and be placed on the lookout list at local police station in such a short amount of time is beyond me. Goku, you can't go around schools and beat up random students just because they look more muscular than you, and you shouldn't attack civil servant either!"

(Flashback)

"Breaking news… there is an assailant that targets Chinese and Japanese restaurant. Witnesses say the culprit is around 15 to 17 year old, wearing a jumpsuit with a metal plate across his forehead…" The radio relayed at the corner of the room.

Ichiryuu spat out his booze as an image of Naruto came to his mind from the description.

"Sir? Maybe you have enough…" the bartender said but gulped as Ichiryuu's eyes turned serious.

"In addition, a muscular teen, wearing an orange gi, was seen roaming around the neighborhood, especially near school area. Many students have been hospitalized with broken jaws and nose. We urged the school officials to be diligent and look out…"

Ichiryuu collapsed his head onto the bar counter.

'Damn it… what's next? Luffy starts a pirate crew!?' Ichiryuu mentally shouted.

(Flashback End)

"But they tried to put these cuffs on my hand," Goku protested, showing a broken and crushed cuffs in his palm. Ichiryuu scratched his head and turned to the rubber boy.

"Luffy, you are not here to start a gang!" Ichiryuu shouted at the skinny boy.

"They are my nakama!" Luffy retorted while in the background "We love you, Aniki!" could be heard.

"DISBAND THEM!" Ichiryuu roared. Luffy sank back into the ground in complete depression.

"It is our fault for keeping them away from civilization for too long," Dugu said while standing in the shadow of a tree. His previously damaged cloak was completely fixed now.

"By the way Ichiryuu-san, do you have 10,000 yen?" Dugu asked sincerely.

Ichiryuu raised one of his eyebrows at the masked man before turning to one of his students. He had used all his money on booze already.

"Maya?" Ichiryuu looked at the eight year old girl.

"I sort of… lost it," Maya said, looking down at the ground and tapping two of her index fingers together with a baby face puffing on. She lost it while chasing after Naruto after spotted him of trying to rape someone. It was a misunderstanding, but in her rage, she chased him across town while destroying many things along the way.

"I heard they are also looking out for a little silver-haired girl who carrying a deadly weapon chasing down a blond-haired boy," Jiraiya called out from the side while scribbling some notes down before looking up at Naruto and Maya.

'Good materials,' Jiraiya thought as Naruto had a weird look on when seeing his master's gaze.

"So we're currently broke? Well it's not like we ever used money anyway," Ichiryuu said thoughtfully. It was true enough. They tend to live off the land most of the time, and they stole whatever they needed from ships that ventured too close to the island, or from tourists that hang on the island for too long.

"I think you four need to go to school and learn some humility and restrains," Ichiryuu voiced his opinion after watching them for a bit. They were passed the age of being childish, and associating with other children would be good for them.

"School? What's that?" Luffy asked with confusion.

"A school is a place of teaching and guidance under the directions of teachers. It's compulsory for kids of your age. You four will need to be enrolled as students," Ichiryuu answered.

"So these teachers are masters?" Goku asked with seriousness in his tone. 'School must be a dojo, while teachers are masters, students must be disciples,' was the thought that went through his mind.

Ichiryuu face palmed as if he could read Goku's mind. "No, not exactly, they don't teach you how to fight. There are more things to life than just fighting!"

"Like what?" Goku asked, being attentively.

"Like how to get a job…" All three masters present shuddered. The turtle hermit was not around at the moment, but they can speak for the man as well; they never held a job in their entire life.

"A girlfriend, get married…" All three of the masters now looked depressed. They never had a girlfriend, let alone actually get marry. Sure, they have their fling, but it never lasted long. They been training all their life and didn't have time for anything else beside the urge to pass down their arts.

"What's wrong with them?" Naruto asked while eating some dried noodles that he 'borrowed' from some outdoor store.

"The walk of life," Maya said cryptically. Naruto just have that "what the fuck?" look on his face, and had some flashes of a spiky white-haired cyclone. Naruto blinked a few time, trying to clear that images out of his mind.

Ichiryuu broke off his depression first and then turned back to his pupils. "Anyway, you will need to go to school. It's just like old times when you were younger."

"I never went to this place called school," Goku called out, raising his hand.

"How did you learn how to write and read then?" Ichiryuu asked after a brief pause. He obviously didn't teach them, nor did his fellow masters.

"Naruto," Goku pointed at the ramen-addict, who shrugged.

"And before that?" Ichiryuu questioned.

"Grampa taught me, he found me in the wood," Goku answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Almost like me, instead of finding me in the wood, Gramp threw me into it. I almost die!" Luffy said loudly, raising his hand as well.

"What about you Maya?" Ichiryuu asked the girl.

"Homeschooled," the silver hair eight year old said. Ichiryuu nodded before turning to Naruto.

"I went to this place called Academy when I was five," Naruto offered the information.

"Well at least Naruto had an education…" Ichiryuu muttered with some pride.

"But they didn't teach me how to read or write," Naruto continued, causing Ichiryuu to frowned.

"What did they teach you then?"

"How to torture and kill people silently," Naruto answered impassively.

'What the hell?' Ichiryuu thought, looking at Jiraiya.

"Naruto was born in **Konohagakure**, a village of the hidden leaf. It's a shinobi populated village, they only teach their children how to kill since there's really only one job that available when those kids matured," Jiraiya told his friend, clearing up the confusion.

"And that is?" Ichiryuu asked.

"Shinobi or more correctly, Assassin," the Sennin deadpanned.

Ichiryuu had enough and clapped his hand together. "Okay, you guys need a _proper_ education."

"Did you also go to this school when you were younger?" Naruto asked before getting a weird look from his master.

"Nope," all three said in unison. They were doing something else at the time. Ichiryuu have to hunt down various dangerous and exotic animals with his master, and he never was at one place for too long. Jiraiya was too busy assassinate people when he was five year old while Dugu learning how to dice people up with his sword. Hermit was way too old to know, and nobody really knew how old the turtle pervert really was.

"What the hell then? Why do we have to go then? I'm not going -ttebayo!" Naruto shouted, jabbing his finger in the air at Ichiryuu.

"I'm not going either!" Luffy said, following his brother. Maya tilted her head a bit but didn't say anything while Goku was in thought.

"Is Kouryou High a school?" Goku asked as Ichiryuu nodded.

"Okay, sign me up," Goku stated flatly, earning a look from everyone present.

"Why teme?" Naruto asked with some curiosity in his voice.

Goku shrugged and simply said: "So Gate-oji-san would stop bothering me."

'Who the hell is Gate-oji-san?' Everyone thought at the same time.

"If Goku going then I'm going… but then Naruto isn't going… I… don't know?" Luffy was confused as his voice drowned. He was unable to make up his mind since he wanted to be with his brothers as he was the youngest of them. Naruto noticed this and sighed.

"Fine, I'm going too then," Naruto accepted. Maya also said she will be attending as well.

'Well, I thought for sure it wasn't going be this easy,' Ichiryuu thought with a mental cheer. He was sure he needed to beat them up some more or trick them into it somehow.

"Well, I will go and forge your documents and identity," Jiraiya announced, putting his notebook away and walked off.

"Isn't that illegal?" Ichiryuu questioned, forcing Jiraiya to turn around. They looked at each other for a bit before both of them erupted in laughter.

"Well, I go threaten… I mean persuade the principle to enroll you four," Ichiryuu said, but before he left he added: "You three stays out of trouble! Maya, you are authorized to use deadly forces."

The three boys gulped and looked at Maya, who stared at them with rising killing intent, especially at Naruto, who managed to survive her berserk mode recently. Naruto scratched his cheek with a weak grin. He didn't want to go through that again if he could help it.

"I'll go… and gather 10,000 yen," Dugu muttered quietly so nobody can hear him before vanishing from his spot.

**Xx(Monday)xX**

A few days that gone by was fairly peaceful. This was due to the impending death that hanged over the boys, forcing them to not do anything remotely seemed like trouble.

Naruto avoided restaurant in those days all together. It was the most difficult thing he had to do, and the aroma of noodles was playing tricks on his mind for the first day as he saw everything was a steaming pile of noodles, and tried to eat it only to snap out of the state when it tasted horrible. He also earned a double kick to the face by that strange purple that wore very revealing dress. She kept chasing him whenever he saw her.

Luffy had told his followers to disband, but they still meet up in secret. The members continued to grow regardless if Luffy wanted or not, and every single day, he found a pile of well cooked meat waiting for him at the same spot that he previously beat up Loki. As the follower of **Food Honor**, Luffy couldn't let those delicious meats go to waste. However, whenever he was there, he could feel a lot of admiring eyes gazing at him. It wasn't hostile so he ignored it while he enjoyed the free food.

Goku went with Master Roshi for some specialized training as expected. Goku was contended with the training so no trouble was caused by him; at least not any that could be heard. Maya had a few days of peace. She was glad of it as she continued to refine her techniques without guidance. She had reached the point where she could further her skill on her own, and her master has disappeared muttering something about gathering enough money for a challenge.

"Okay, gather around," Ichiryuu called out when he was walking toward them carrying four cardboard boxes.

"What's in the box? Ichiryuu-sensei," Naruto asked as he was the only one paying any attention to the muscular man. Maya was still training her sword stance nearby while Goku was still with Master Roshi. Luffy was nowhere close.

"I'll tell you when the other gets here," Naruto nodded and covered his ear with both hands. Maya heard that and did the same. Ichiryuu shouted something on top of his lung and the ground shake a bit under the shockwave. All the animals in the area vacated while bird flew in mass overhead.

(Somewhere else)

"Ehhehehe, you should head back Goku," the Hermit master said after sticking his face into the water. He was leaning to the side of his pet turtle. Below the surface, Goku punched slab of stone with his bare fist and feet breaking parts of them into pebbles as they drifting away with the resulting current.

Goku was going replied but then he remembered last time he did that, he almost drowned. It was difficult to hold his breath for so long while training so he ran back up to shore through the shallow end. The additional weight on his body prevented him to swim to the surface even in water, not that the water pressure wasn't enough. The hermit returned back to drooling on the erotic magazine after relaying the message.

(Another place else)

Luffy stopped and looked around as he heard the voice. He stood up after swallowing the food in his mouth. He quickly grabbed the rest from the spot and dashed off towards the origin of the high frequency sound.

"My ears are ringing bro," one of the hidden ex-thug said, hiding in the bush. He didn't hear anything discernable, but his ear was ringing in pain.

"Me too, what was that?" the one next to him replied before reposition his straw-hat on his head. The headwear looked the same as Luffy's.

(Back with Naruto after a few minutes)

Naruto looked around and saw Goku, who completely drenched head to toe in liquid. The muscular teenager's hair was still sticking up even though it was completely soaked, and Luffy who seems to be chewing something if his puffed up mouth gave any indication.

"We're all here now Ichiryuu-sensei," Naruto called out after turning back towards the blond-haired master.

"Right, these boxes are your school clothes and other stuff; can't have you wearing what you are right now, so try them; I think they are your size," Ichiryuu said before throwing each box at each of his disciples casually.

All four caught it without much effort. They opened theirs and checked the content. Inside was typical Japanese high school clothing, books, pens and back packs. All four frowned afterward.

"You four should be in the same class," Ichiryuu said and took out four cards. He looked at the cards before yelling at Jiraiya, who crouching on top of a tree branch.

"These are wrong!" Ichiryuu shouted, throwing those cards up in the air. They drifted downward and landed in front of the four disciples. Each of the cards had the exact same details with different pictures.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Male, 16, Kouryou High," was the text accompanying the picture of Naruto, Goku, Luffy and even Maya. Some of the images budged up a bit, showing the picture just placed on top of a previous one.

"You just did one for you own disciple and paste the others pictures on top of each other!" Ichiryuu shouted angrily.

"Hm? Too much work otherwise," Jiraiya replied before the tree he was on was ripped from the ground. Ichiryuu swung the tree like a baseball bat, throwing off the shinobi master off to the side.

"At least mine was correct," Naruto admitted before pocketing his. However, Goku crushed his, Luffy tried to eat his while Maya's one turned into fine tooth picks. All of them were not paying much attention to Ichiryuu, who was trying to catch the Shinobi who back flipping across the field in the background.

**Xx[The Next Day, Early Morning]xX**

"Here's your student cards, keep them safe," Jiraiya said with a black eye. He gave Goku, Luffy and Maya theirs. The two male disciples accepted theirs and nodded plus Naruto, who just stood there idling. They were all in their normal clothing instead of student uniforms.

"But I'm 17?" Maya asked after reading her. Jiraiya paid her some attention and said "And you looked like 8, one year different won't matter."

'I actually didn't want to change the stamp numbers for the age, so Luffy is 16 instead of 15,' Jiraiya thought. Luffy, of course, didn't notice his age on the card was wrong as he was that absent minded.

"Gaki, aren't you going to change?" Jiraya asked when looking up at the boys.

"Not in front of you!" Maya called out before pocketing her student card.

"Later," Naruto waved one of his hands. Luffy was staring at empty space, while Goku, who didn't say anything, picked up all four cardboard boxes and carried them; two on each of his shoulders. All four turned around while Maya jumped on Luffy's shoulder with her Reiki stick out in front, dangling a piece of meat.

"Meat!" Luffy shouted and chased after the meat in the distance while Maya tilted it to the side so Luffy headed in the correct direction.

**Xx[Classroom 1-E, school hours]xX**

It's Monday again, the first day of the week, and almost always the day that new student was introduced to class.

"Quiet down, you have four new transfer students today, so you lots should be nice to them!" The bold homeroom teacher bellowed as three boys entered causing all the students to immediately freeze up.

The first boy, who was the tallest of them, had bizarre black hair that seemed to defy gravity. He had and incredible muscular arms, but how did they know? Simple, because the sleeves of his shirt and overcoat were gone, showing the ripped fabrics edges slightly under his shoulder and well defined arms. He was scratching his face with one of his index finger and another hand was holding four backpacks while smiling awkwardly.

The next boy, who was shortest of them, also had black hair with a straw hat on his head. He was wearing both his shirt and outer coat unbuttoned showing his medium size abs. His long pant was curled up to mimic a short, and he was chewing on a piece of meat while glancing around the room. Plus, he was wearing sandals instead of actual school shoes.

The third was an average height blond-haired boy. He was strangely normal if you can ignore a small hitai-ate hanging around his neck with the word "Shinobi" engraved on the metal plate. His attire was also oddly normal of the three.

The rest of the student let out their held in breathe and thought 'At least he's somewhat normal.' Then the chatter erupted.

"Wow three guys at once?'

"The goofy tall one kind of cute; the skinny one looks kind of stupid."

"The blond hair one is so good looking! His whiskers… kawaiii!" several girls squealed.

"Hey, is that kid belong to that straw-hat gang been popping up around the neighborhood lately?"

"Yeah, I think so. I heard the initiation test of the gang was gathering 100 kilogram of meats. I thought they were joking, but everyone said the same."

"Kenichi-kun, isn't that..." the busty school girl said.

"Please don't Miu-san," Kenichi tried to cover his face and hid himself from the transfer students.

"Quiet!" The teacher shouted before turning towards the three boys. He examined them a little with disapproval.

"I will have to teach each of you about school's dress code. For now, you should introduce yourself," the bold homeroom teacher suggested while pointing at them.

"Gosh, I don't know what to say," the tall boy said with a broad smile across his face.

"Just state your name, your likes, your goals, those sorts of things," the teacher said.

"Oh right, my name is Son Goku. You can call me Goku, I like to fight and compete with my brothers; my current goal is to beat up Ryozanpaku's disciple first!" Goku announced cheerfully.

The said disciple sweated and tried to hide behind his desk by sliding down the chair. His attempt went unnoticed by everyone.

"Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my siblings, my current goal is… nice try, you can't trick a shinobi –ttebayo," Naruto called out before scanning the room and checking out every one's faces. A few people caught his attention. Luffy just stood there dumbly since he finished his meat.

A moment of awkward silence reigned before the teacher was about to speak up, but Naruto slapped Luffy in the head, telling him it was his turn.

"Shishishi. I'm Luffy!, I like meat, nakama and my brothers… and Maya too, I don't know what's my goal is because jiji said you can't be a pirate on land!... Any of you want to be my nakama?" Luffy announced, earning a few sweat drops from the students.

"Okay good, now take those seats at the back," the bold teacher said but one of the students raised his hand in the air. "Yes, what is it?"

"I thought there are _four_ transfer students?" All three of the boys looked around and shrugged.

"Oh right, the fourth one is a girl… where is she?" The homeroom teacher asked, looking around and stopped at the three boys. They shrugged again with 'I don't know' kind of look.

(With Maya)

Maya was wandering around the school hall and checking each classroom for her brothers. She was held up at the gate because she had to explain that she was really is a student when trying to enter the school ground. After some arguing with the gate keeper, she was send to the principle, who actually sweating a lot for some reason muttering about a certain dragon. It took a while to clear up and she was allowed to get to her classroom somewhere on the first floor.

Maya finally found her three brothers. They were standing before the mass of student with a bold teacher in one of the classroom so she immediately entered that room.

(Back to normal)

"I'm here!" The little girl shouted as she ran into the room. Everyone in the class, excluding for the two black haired and one blond boy, looked at her with a weird face.

"This is a joke right sensei?" one of the students finally decided to ask. The teacher shut his jaw as the little girl handed him a piece of paper. She was standing on her tiptoe, which was darn cute. The teacher accepted it and scanned the note thoroughly. He shook his head afterward.

"I'm afraid not, she's 16 year old and is now one your school mate."

"EHHHHHH!?" All the students practically yelled out. Maya tapped her sheathed sword at Goku's leg. He leaned over to see what his surrogate sister wanted, and Maya quickly jumped up on the muscular teen's shoulder. Goku returned upright while Maya inhaled.

"I'm Maya Natsume! I am 16 year old, and nice you meet you," said the little girl with oversize high school attire. Her skirt was wrapped around her chest instead of her waist.

"Natsume-kun, why are you holding a weapon?" the bold teacher asked.

"It's my family heirloom and the principle said I'm allowed to carry it as long as it remains sheathed," The little girl replied while standing up on her muscular brother's shoulder. From that position, she was looking down at the teacher.

'I will have to talk to the principle,' the teacher thought before saying "Okay, take your seat. We have a lot of things to cover today."

Three of the boys walk towards their seat while the girl sat and wrap her leg around the tallest boy neck and pointed at her seat with her weapon.

After they seated, Maya needed to get some cushion so she could see the teacher and the board at a more correct height. Goku sat directly behind Kenichi. He was unconsciously sending his oppressive aura all around the spiky brown-haired boy, which didn't help the coward's nerve one bit. Naruto sat behind Miu, which was next to Goku, staring at the ceiling not really paying attention to the teacher. Luffy, on the other hand, was already snoozing. Finally, Maya was fidgeting her sword, but paying much attention to the board.

Goku threw three backpacks at his siblings after a few minute as he remembered he was still holding them. Naruto simply slap in downward to the ground without looking. Maya caught it and retrieved books and pens. The last one bounced on Luffy's head and slid on the ground to the other side. The rubber boy didn't even felt it and was still snoozing away.

The day went by somewhat normal with a few girls keep staring at Naruto. Goku finally fell asleep by the end of the day joining Luffy in the dream world, allowing Kenichi to breathe normally once more. Hopefully, they weren't in the same world. Maya did a good job of writing down everything the teacher wrote on the board while her sword situated across her lap.

The only slip up was during lunch where Luffy and Goku tried to steal foods, but Naruto stop them and finally used money to pay for the stuff. They were provided by Ichiryuu via Maya, but Naruto had his own. He nicked it off people that bumped into him, mostly deliquents, in the hallway without them knowing. Other than keeping Luffy and Goku at one end of the cafeteria if they don't want any unneeded destruction or student's food disappeared randomly, there wasn't much noticeable trouble.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day before the bold teacher came around and instructed the four newly transfer students.

"I know it's your first day here, but you will need to join a club. It's compulsory as your extra-curricular activity so check the board outside to see which club suited you. If there isn't any, you can start your own; just speak with me if that the case," All four… two nodded, since the other two was still asleep.

"So what club you going to choose?" Naruto asked his elder sister.

"I don't know… is there one I can use my sword?"

"I hope not or we will have to transfer to another school, and we just got here," Naruto replied with a chuckle. If Maya did that, the school's building might bisected in several places.

"I wonder if there an assassin club or a shinobi club," Naruto muttered afterward, leaving the room and the black-haired duo snoozing away.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Renka will make appearance throughout the story as their relationship need to be developed rapidly in this story. So far, Naruto was playing game of tags with her, which was fun for him.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcomed!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
